


【翻译】清明梦

by hashininaru



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: 译者：阮弦儡(Balepnar)，skywalkerH (Hashininaru)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucid Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519215) by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero). 

> 译者：阮弦儡(Balepnar)，skywalkerH (Hashininaru)

噢。他有好一阵子没有做过这样的梦了，大概有几十年了，然而梦境还是鲜明如初。Charles的卧室。1962年Charles的卧室。万磁王转过头来，看到了1962年的Charles——雀斑点缀的瓷白肌肤和柔软的棕色卷发——光著身子不设防地偎依在他身边。嗯。这可真是个惊喜。他想。

他拉开了被子想瞧得更清楚些。果然不出所望。梦中Charles的屁股比他记忆中的还要美妙，于是他等不及三秒就伸手摸了上去。Charles没有醒，只是哼了一声，拉过被子，整个身子朝他转了过来。这是让他有机可乘，而作为万磁王他毫不犹豫地抓住了这个机会。他贴向Charles的后背，沉迷于那白洁皮肤柔软的质感，心中激起一阵愉悦的战栗。然后他放开了Charles，重新躺回去，解开了自己束带睡衣的扣子。

他把手伸进内裤时发现自己已经硬了——不会恰恰是让他重回三十岁的那种梦吧。倒不是说他不会用这副身体来享受这样的梦啦，但这确实是一份额外奖励。

为什么Charles还没醒？他一边撸动自己一边疑惑著。之前每次做这种梦的时候，Charles总是会醒来，弄出些甜美的声音，然后爬到他身上，骑著他直到他俩发出让他们一早起来都羞于承认的声音。但梦才刚刚开始，万磁王告诉自己；无需著急，慢慢来。

我怎么会纠结这个呢，真是怪事……万磁王思索著。

清明梦（注）。这是确切的说法。他不记得自己之前是否做过清明梦，但若非要让他体验一下的话，眼下就是个不错的情景。可以排进前十。甚至前五。

万磁王把他的阴茎从那条窘迫而又过时的白内裤里掏出来，分开Charles的双腿——至少，他得让这个梦目的明确。

Charles转开身子（“唔，Erik，现在不行……”），而万磁王把手臂环住Charles的胸膛抱紧他。直到Charles转回身来，轻轻将他推开。“睡吧。”

这他妈算哪门子春梦？万磁王昏昏沉沉地想著，再次把Charles拉过来，等著他和往常一样用某些声音为这个梦开场。

“别闹了，Erik，\"Charles再次将他推开，“拜托，我们一个小时之前才干完。你的精神可嘉，但是我真的想睡了。”

万磁王转身躺回去，盯了天花板几分钟。感觉阴茎软了下来（他觉得肯定是一丝现实溜进了梦境，显然年轻时的自己要能干得多），他挫败地叹了口气。

“该死，白白浪费了一个春梦。”他都囔道，又睡了过去。

*

万磁王再次醒来。同一个梦，同一个房间，同一张床。仍是1962年。

这次是清晨六点半，Charles坐在书桌前翻阅著一些文件。他放下文件看向Erik，叹了一声。“还是把你吵醒了, ”他说，声音里透出一丝歉意。

万磁王揉了揉眼睛打量四周，惊叹于这个梦境的细致与真切。他的记忆力可没这么好。眼前完全没有一丝梦的痕迹。一切被还原得如此真实，不论是视觉还是感官。他发动磁力，感知到附近的老式镀铜电线，而那个他曾不惜一切代价要侵入的地堡貌似并不存在。以及，他确定，学校里根本没有Wi-Fi 。呼吸没有Wi-Fi的空气，对他来说就仿佛身处山间，清新而又舒爽。要在往常他会花一大笔钱逃离Wi-Fi ，但现在这种无Wi-Fi的状况却令人不安。他把他的感知力扩散到整座房子，想找出轮椅的踪迹，却连一张滚轮座椅都没找到。更意外的是，他看到Charles正站起身向他走来。

一瞬间，他意识到这一切根本不是梦，而是别的什么。

他等著Charles走上前。“你看起来很紧张，我也是。”Charles说著走向万磁王床侧。“不过别担心，我……”

万磁王伸手揪住Charles的衣领——可笑的蓝色衣领从可笑的老式毛衣里弹跳出来。“你是谁？”他咆哮著，“你究竟有何企图？”他飞速寻思能够做到这种程度的变种人——把他困在自己的记忆里——X教授是唯一人选。但这不像是那人的作风。虽说目前把他们两个称为“朋友”有些失妥，但是万磁王最近确实没有做出什么逼得对方非要玩出这种把戏的行径。

Charles挣扎了一下，斥道：“你到底在——放开我！你在干什么！”。不，这决不是X战警的所作所为。Charles的再现太过精准了：颐指气使而又温柔可人，充满了控制欲。如果这个Charles是X战警设计的，那应当是只存在于他们心目之中的、为追随者们所敬仰的Charles。

万磁王站起来，紧紧抓住这个Charles的复制品，俯身质问道：“马上告诉我这是怎么回事，不然我就把你的血从毛孔里全部放光，懂吗？”

Charles颤抖著抬起手伸向自己的额头。他大概以为万磁王没有察觉。而万磁王则惊讶得倒抽一口气：这个初版的X教授竟然要依赖手触太阳穴发动能力！足以证明眼前这位确实不是教授本人，因为他所了解的Charles从来不会牺牲自己的能力以求“精准”。于是他放声大笑道：“继续啊！试试看！你觉得我不能应付这个版本的Charles吗？”

Charles放下手，满脸愤怒：“这个版本？什么意思？”

万磁王摇头放开了他。不管这到底是怎么回事，1962年的Charles对他来说不是什么威胁，更不用说其他在走廊里闲逛的年轻X战警了。

说到这个……

万磁王一把披上睡袍（路过一面镜子的时候他很高兴发现自己是1962年时的样子），大步走下走廊喊：“魔形女，魔形女！”

不一会儿年轻的金发女孩走进走廊。

他目瞪口呆地盯著她楞了一分钟：Raven，他忘了Raven。他不知道自己在想什么：魔形女当然不在了，他的魔形女还没横空出世呢。而Raven以为他是在用某个有趣的代号称呼她。他的失望情绪显然溢于言表了，鉴于Raven微微扬起下巴，变回了蓝色。

“就像我们之前说好的，对吧？”她说道。他只好点了点头，虽然他根本不知道她指的是什么。

“Erik，究竟怎么了？”身后的Charles发问道。万磁王不知道该怎么回答。他几次张阖嘴巴，却最终什么也没说出口。他被鬼包围了，或者他自己才是鬼。又或者他已经死了。他的视线变得模糊。“我不知道发生了什么事会让你有这样的反应，”Charles说，“但是现在没时间操心这个，我们得出发了。”

万磁王转过头看著他，“出发？”

“去古巴。”Charles露出疑惑的神情。“别告诉我说你忘记了。”

“古巴？”万磁王问道。Charles的表情显得愈发忧虑了。“Shaw？是今天吗？”

Charles看上去有些讶然：“是的，就是今天！”

万磁王看向Raven，又看了看Charles，最后转过头来笑了。不论这究竟是怎么回事，能玩得尽兴就行。

译注：清醒梦（Lucid Dream），是指做梦者于睡眠状态中保持意识清醒，“知道自己在做梦时做的梦”。


	2. Chapter 2

二十分钟之后他们就要动身去杀Shaw，而Erik却记不起他把裤子放哪了。

他已有三四十年未曾追忆过自己生命里的这段时光了——除了偶发的几回春梦——他也没法确切回忆起当时的那些小计策。虽然每晚都睡在Charles的房间，但严格来说他还是有自己的房间的。他只记得这么多。他想不起衣服是放在Charles还是他自己的房间里。他感觉自己应该会把东西留在房间做做样子什么的。话说是哪一间来着？这里的房间实在太多了。

幸运的是，在他开始意识到自己愚蠢的时候，Charles挽起了他的胳膊，把他带到左边第三个门前。那是Erik的房间，里边挂满了修身长裤和高领毛衣。“我不知道该从何说起，”Charles的声线透出一丝着倦意。他坐在床沿翘起腿，显现出一副令万磁王久违的X教授正襟危坐的迷人风范。“我该问你今天早上失控攻击我的原因吗？抑或，鉴于你糟糕的时间观，我应该先把这事放一边，再给你说一遍我们的计划？你记得那个计划，对吧？”

“杀Shaw，阻止核战。我记得。”

“还有一点需要补充。”Charles在怀间交叉双手，皱眉看着他。“Erik?”他试探着倾过身子问道，似乎不确定谁才是需要回答问题的人。万磁王感觉到Charles正在触碰他的思维——值得注意的是这回他没有用手指抵着太阳穴——他尽可能温和地拒绝了。并非出于警戒，只是不想让Charles读到他的思想。这对他来说轻而易举。“我发誓这就像……”Charles最终摇了摇头没有继续这个想法。

“别再想今天早上的事，”万磁王说着，扯过一件紫色毛衣套进脑袋。“都过去了。现在，该说说你把那架战机搁哪儿了？”

Charles仍然双眉紧蹙地看着他，忧虑重重。有那么一瞬间万磁王几乎都要去安慰他了，然而想到四小时之后眼前的这个Charles即将让他心碎，他不敢说此刻的自己是否特别在意对方的感受。于是，万磁王最终并没有为先前的可恶行为向Charles道歉，而是穿上了那件棕色的旧夹克关上门。“我准备好了。”他带上了墨镜——虽然天还没完全亮——审视镜中的自己。真他妈帅。他如是评价——虽然还不太习惯那些深色的头发。他可喜欢银发了。

他注意到Charles正透过镜子仔细地打量着他。

“我怎么样？”万磁王问。

“一如既往的赞。”他回应道，不过语气有点特别。万磁王开始纠结Charles恭维Erik的时候是不是都如此这般不情不愿，又或者自己这样疑神疑鬼只是因为他知道Charles即将抛弃他——这时Charles走过来环住万磁王的腰。

“不管发生什么，”Charles小心翼翼地说，“请一定平安。”他眼里流露出来的并不是万磁王所期待的恳求，而是一种坚决。“我不知道你今天怎么了，但是……”他的声音低了下去。“我不知道你是想起了从前的事，还是压力太大还是怎么的，我似乎不能从你的思想里读出原因，我不知道你是什么时候开始学会抵挡我的能力了。但就今早你对我的反应来看，我不敢想你见到Shaw之后会发生什么。我怕……我怕你会让自己身临险境。如果你对付不了他，至少答应我你首先要保护自己。我希望你能全身而退。”他哽咽道。“我爱你，Erik。答应我。”

Charles抬起头看向他，摩挲着他的腰，等待一个回答。如果当初Charles对他说了这么一段话，青年Erik大概会，呃，哭吧，也许。他会告诉Charles他也爱他，一口答应下所有的事，然后把他拉上那张双人床来个“任务前-速战速决”。而现在万磁王心里想的不过是，天啊，难怪我没有料到。一直以来，万磁王都认为他是被自己对Charles的那份迷恋蒙蔽了，直到发现这只是一厢情愿之时却为时已晚。然而，年轻的自己并没有妄想，也未曾自欺欺人。是Charles一直引诱着他。幸好当初没有这段谈话，倘若它确实发生——他将永远忘不了Charles说他爱他。

“答应我，Erik，”他又说了一遍，万磁王还能不答应吗？

“我答应，”他咕哝道，把墨镜推上鼻梁，迈出房间。

*

他们下到实验室，找到Beast给他们准备好的战斗服：这是被万磁王刻意忘记的事情。蓝与黄并不是他的颜色，那是属于Charles的，还有该死的为什么这套制服会设计得如此符合那人的身段。Charles所有的装束里就属这套X-men制服最为顺眼。万磁王不自禁地追忆着。这时Charles飞给他了一个微笑。无疑，他刚刚泄漏了他的思绪。他该更为小心一点才是。

Beast以破纪录的速度把飞机开到了古巴。（万磁王忘了这该是他们第一次见到蓝毛版Beast，不过他已经不记得“Hank”是什么样子了。他努力装出吃惊的样子，问题是他从来不敢说自己是个好演员。他生硬地挤出一句“哦我的天你变蓝了”然后遭遇了来自队友们的白眼外加被Beast劈头盖脸吼了一糟。）抵达的时候，恰逢美俄双方舰队隔着封锁线互相叫板。

“Charles，”他解开安全扣喊道，“找到苏联指挥官让他们掉头。”

“我不能只——”

“怎么不能？”万磁王打断他，“对美国人也一样，同时做。”万磁王用他最威严的万磁王必杀眼神逼视Charles直到对方抬起两根手指按上太阳穴。他看起来不太乐意，也不知是不乐意去操控军队还是不乐意一来就被指手划脚。总之万磁王才不管这么多。反正只要奏效就行。双方的舰队朝不同的方向自行回退了。真想不通为何当初Charles不一开始就这么做呢。“很好，”万磁王摩拳擦掌着喃喃道，“Beast！开低点儿，打开舱门！”

“你在干什么？”Charles问道。他看到万磁王把一只手伸向洞开的舱底。

“我在定位Shaw的潜艇……找到了。Charles，告诉我有谁在里面。”

再一次，Charles对接受指令这件事面露不悦之色，但他还是按上了太阳穴。“Angel在里面，Azazel，还有Janos."

“还有Shaw。”万磁王猛然抬起手，便将潜水艇从水里拉了上来，根本不需要心灵感应的辅助。Charles瞠目结舌地看着他，神情近乎敬畏，这让万磁王不禁小得意了一下。他知道这蠢透了，因为从这天开始他就再未博得过Charles的首肯，这是这么多年来的第一次——为了充分利用好这次奇异旅程，他允许自己享受这一刻。

不过这一刻有点太长了——他沉浸于Charles脸上被他激发出来的那副色气漫溢的表情，差点失手放掉了腾空的潜艇。幸好他及时恢复磁力操控，避免了潜艇再次撞上海滩。他在稳住它的同时，在艇身一侧扯开一个洞，凭借对Angel、Azazel和Janos几人身上拉链的操控，把他们吸了出来。

“我操！”红脸的家伙大喊道。（万磁王几十年前就忘了他叫什么。）

“Charles，别让他们干傻事。”

他的前战友，或者说未来的同盟们被Charles冻结了，像三具木偶被绳子拉着飘过来。万磁王将他们拖进大开的舱口，一边寻思着这几位怎么看着这么年轻啊一边随意地让他们掉在地板上，然后重新投入到眼前的任务。

Shaw在潜艇里。万磁王很清楚。然而当他准备享受这一刻带来必然的激动与复仇的快感，却发现他根本找不到这种感觉。四十年前——或者说昨晚——Charles告诫他杀死Shaw并不能平复他的内心。但他确实获得了平静。不是所有的事，也不是精神上或者心灵上的平复，而是为了这一点——为母亲复仇、为这个世界摆脱了Sebastian Shaw而感到平静——硬币穿脑，关上了通往美好未来的大门。他不会再次从中得到满足了。这件事已然完成。万磁王曾经考虑过重新面对Shaw的场景，然而当一切重现近在咫尺之时，他却没有为能够处置这个十恶不赦虚伪奸诈肆无忌惮的混蛋感到有一丝的欣慰。他只想让他死。于是他握紧拳头，竭尽全力拉起潜艇再沉进水里，直到把它按进海底。艇身还有刚才破开的洞。他盯着计时器——三分钟，五分钟，七分钟……淹死他要多久？十分钟过去了，飞机上的所有人都用敬惧交加的眼神地盯着他，他依旧没有收手。他的肌肉已经开始微微颤抖起来，但他需要确保万无一失。Shaw可以在爆炸中全身而退，可他绝对长不出腮。十八分钟。十九分钟。

“Erik，”Charles说道。万磁王不清楚他在自己身边站了多久。他的手搭在万磁王的背上。“Erik，他死了，你可以放手了。”

“就算是你也无法确定，他戴着头盔。”

“头盔？”Charles不解地看了他一眼。“二十分钟了，他不可能还能够呼吸，除非他戴着水肺。”

水肺。万磁王没想过去检查水肺或其他水下呼吸设备。他扫描了一下海底，没找到Shaw存活的迹象。安全起见，他用一下大力的冲撞地将潜艇狠命埋进海床，深入地壳，封埋了Shaw的坟墓。

最后他释然了，虚弱地喘出一口气，中断了他的能力。Charles依旧站在他身边，抚摸着他的背轻声说：“你做到了，你做到了。”

他做到了，没有人死也没有人瘫，而且现在还没到中午呢。

万磁王转身面对聚集在飞机上的变种人们。他们都注视着他，期待着接下来将要发生的事情。他记得这茬，那是自己生平第一次发表重要讲话，然而由于印象太模糊他已经完全不记得自己讲了什么。于是他昂起头说，“Sebastian Shaw已经死了，”他顿了一下，犹疑着接下来应该说什么。他最近的演讲都不适合搬到1962年来说——他连硕士生都带过，而现在的他站在Mutant 101班面前，甚至都没有导弹飞射过来需要他出手阻挡。

Charles想必是误解了他纯粹的静默。他走上前说道，“Angel，Janos，Azazel，变种人意味着未来，但未来并不是沐浴在核辐射的余波中，亦非在人类毁灭之后。我们必须为自己创建未来。希望你们能加入我们。”

万磁王觉得这还有些言犹未尽，却一时找不到词。不过想到自己大概明天早上就能回归现实世界，他便作罢了。让Charles表现吧，没有必要为了一个不存在的世界跟他展开争论。

Shaw的三个同伙相互看了看，然后点头。“我们加入，暂时。”Azazel谨慎地开口。

Charles满意地点了点头。待大家都系上了安全带坐稳之后，Charles示意Beast。他们一同飞回了纽约。

*

“Hank，Raven，帮忙安置好我们的新朋友。”回到Westchester之后Charles嘱咐道，“我要和Erik私下谈谈。”

Charles丢下一个眼神，万磁王便心领神会了。至少在这个版本里，Charles将在私底下甩了他，而不是在那片荒芜海滩大庭广众之下。但这一次，万磁王可以接受。他昂首阔步走向里屋。

“你要去哪里？”

“电梯。”

“电梯？什么电梯？”Charles皱眉。

哦，好吧他又犯傻了。

“没什么，”他跟着Charles走上楼梯。

Charles带着他走进卧室。

“好啦，”万磁王说着关上了身后的门。“任务结束了，我们已经完成了预定计划，现在我猜你准备——”不过他没能讲完这句话，因为Charles正在吻他，双手环绕着他的脖子，事实上，他几乎像爬树一样地挂在他身上。“啥？”万磁王傻眼了，推开Charles。

“太不可思议了，”Charles说，“你真是太不可思议，刚才的你，真神了。”他边说边吻，把万磁王引到床边。“我从来没有见过你这么——这么——”他把万磁王推到床上平躺下，趴上去，分开腿骑在他身上。

“我——怎么？”

“Erik，你做到了！你不觉得……如释重负吗？自豪？不想…庆祝一下？”Charles换了个姿势以便脱下Erik的制服。“也许我不该脱，你好像喜欢我穿着做。”他的眼中闪过一抹顽劣的欲望。

万磁王开口想说，“但你觉得我是个怪物，”然而他还没来得及吐出一个字Charles就把舌头伸进了他嘴里。

紧接着就是万磁王昨晚企盼已久的声响了。此刻他身上的制服脱到了腰间，Charles的舌头在他胸膛流连。

好吧，也许这只是一个漫长的春梦，绝对不能浪费了。万磁王心想。


	3. Chapter 3

午后，当万磁王拥着一只兴尽的Charles在搅成一团的被窝里沉沉入睡的时候，他觉得事情应该就是这样。他打败了Shaw，和Charles来了一场高难度的庆功性爱，而现在他的1962年之旅已近尾声。他觉得这样已经差不多了。

然而一个半小时之后，在醒过来发现Charles还想再来一发之后，他开始好奇自己究竟中了什么头彩。于是，趁在还未睁开眼重回他的秘密基地，回到70岁，回到那张孤独的、空着半边的床上之前，他又去尽情享用这份额外补贴了。这将是最后的欢愉。

“Erik，怎么了？”Charles问道。他们俩都已经精疲力竭，喘着粗气盯着天花板，却还缠着彼此的双腿。

“没事，为什么这么问？”

“你看起来有那么一点，”他转过身用手臂撑起头，斟酌着措辞，“遥远。”说完，他审慎地看了他一眼。

“我没事。”尽管嘴上这么说，他却感觉到了自己语声中的冷淡。“遥远”正是Charles要表达的感想，并且他说对了。万磁王在刻意保持距离。或许是出于安全起见，因为一旦Charles发现了他的真实身份，他绝对会立马被四脚朝天地踢下床。另外，不管这到底是幻象，梦境，还是别的什么，它都有点太过真实了。万磁王担心自己会因为惬意过头而露出破绽。他可能会把一切再次搞砸。又或者他哭出了声，那就更糟了。毕竟现在他是在Erik的身体里。Erik会哭的可能性极大。

“为什么不让我进去？”Charles一根手指滑过万磁王的身线。

“刚才不是已经“进去”过了嘛。”他调侃道。“如果你觉得那个都不算的话，那我还真不知道你在说什么。”

Charles噗出一声笑，却没有放过这个话题。“我是说进入你的思想。”

万磁王没有回答。他这会儿正苦思着为何自己可以感应到Charles的思维。究竟是何种幻象才可能复制出像Charles那样强大的能力啊？即便在万磁王做过的最为生动的梦中，即使他记得每一点雀斑每一声喘息，他也无法感应到Charles的心神。然而此时此地，他却感应到了。会是谁如此煞费苦心地设计出这一切，他思考着。像这样完美的情景是绝不可能持续长久的。

一两分钟之后，Charles终将他的缄默理解为“不便作答”。他吻上万磁王光裸的肩膀，低郁地说，“不知道你今天究竟经历了什么，希望不会影响你太久。”

“不会的，”他叹气，回以相同的低郁。

一缕头发从Charles的前额落下，万磁王挫败地叹了口气，妥协了，好让自己把那缕头发梳回去。Charles的头发没有记忆中的长——或许是相比之下的感觉。这个意识提醒他现在跟他上床的并不是他心中想的那个人。他抬起手，这次把头发全部捋上头顶，然后用手覆盖住。这一位跟Charles近乎无异。但却不是他。

“为什么老是把我的头发弄上去？”Charles把头发重新拨回他习惯的样子。

“只是在想象你秃头会是什么样子。”

Charles大笑起来。“我说过自己愿意为你做任何事，但只有剪头发是底线，谢谢。”

万磁王微笑起来。“走着瞧呗。”

Charles假装生气翻了个白眼，轻声道：“你自以为能够说服我做任何事么？”说着头靠上他的胸膛。

他的Charles绝不会像这样倚在他身上。万磁王想。他试图描绘出一副70岁的、秃了头的、性格决绝的X教授枕在自己胸膛，一边还用手指在他肚脐周围画着圈的图景。难以想象。Charles永远不可能这么做。Charles大概宁愿跟恶魔躺在一起，那还差不多。这一位绝对不是他的Charlse,他认定了，于是他吻了一下青年Charles的前额。

“那我们现在该做什么？”Charles问。

“来一份三明治什么的也是未尝不可的。”

Charles调笑地给了他一巴掌。“我不是说这个。别忘了楼下那八个人都以为咱们在房间里讨论策略呢。”他叹气道。“我确定CIA的事已经完了。不是说我还想为他们做事。经历了这么多，我不敢说自己还想回牛津。就算我回去了，我也不确定你愿不愿意和我一起。我是指创建变种人的新世界。我们应该从哪里着手？”

好吧，这就有点滑稽了。“哦，Charles，我不知道。”他脸上绽出一丝笑意，“你想没想过把这里改造成一所变种人寄宿学校？”

他本以为Charles会因为他调侃了这个妙想而感到受伤，或者做出辩解，却没料到Charles竟以同样的语气反讽道：“哦，是的，学校。这主意不错。那你打算教什么呢？谍报工作？还是刀具使用入门？”

他确实没有料到自己反而成了那个受了伤需要辩解的人。突然间，他觉得幻象与否已不再重要：之前以享受梦境为由而放下的旧怨卷土重来。“我知道你以为我就这么点本事，但只要我想，我还是可以成为一名教师的。”他厉声回击道。

“我只是开个玩笑，Erik。你不用发这么大火吧。”Charles用显而易见的疑惑表情看向他，看得另一人不禁紧绷下巴，心跳加剧。但出乎万磁王意料的是，Charles没有盘问他。相反，他替他说了情。“你是我所见识过的最聪明的人。你是对的。只要你愿意你肯定可以做一位老师。关键是你愿意吗？当真？”万磁王没有给他回答。“你会被教书育人的工作量吓到的。不像我直到现在还坚持着每天的阅读量。”

万磁王本想说不，想说他的愿望是统治世界。但他现在是Erik，躺在Charles的床上，而Charles在问他想不想来他的学校当老师。这时万磁王意识到自己正在翻玩那条白棉被的边纹。“我可以教语言，”他轻声道，“我还可以教学生们如何控制他们的能力。虽然Shaw是唯一教过我的人，但是——”他叹息道，简直不敢相信这些话会从他嘴里说出来，“我很乐意能提供给别人一些我从未有幸得到过的指引。”Charles抬头看向万磁王，露出一个让他禁不住脸红的表情。“以及，一点点谍报工作入门也不算什么大碍吧。”他加上一句，并不在意话语中的趣味。

“你真的打算开办学校，在这里？”

“难道你不想？”

Charles皱了皱眉。“我不知道。我还没想过。”他轻咬了一下嘴唇。“我以为我们应该到世界各地去寻找其他变种人，保护他们，为他们而战。但如果我们开办学校的话，我们就得呆在这里，忙着运作的事务了。”

他在说谎。万磁王心想。他的Charles可是一直在暗中策划学校的事情，并且从没跟他提起过。这就是为何他拒绝了Erik那天在海滩的邀请：他有他自己的计划，并且还将Erik排除在外了。

“我觉得你会喜欢的。”万磁王嘟囔道，声音里透着一丝苦涩。“你可以把这地方整成变种人的圣地。届时你哪里都不用去。因为所有人都会向你涌来。”刚把这些话出口，他的心跳便凝滞住了。Charles没有说谎。他确实期望去到世界各地为所有变种人而战。只是他没有这个能力罢了。这才是为何他要建立学校的真正原因：除了邀人前来，他别无他法。

“变种人的圣地？”在万磁王大彻大悟的时候，Charles却不假掩饰地调侃道。“我以为你想得有些太天真了。学校是……包括班级编排、文书工作还有校规制定……我可不认为我会乐意被锁在这间房子里就干那些事情。我觉得我会感到寂寞的。”

万磁王屏住了呼吸。他纹丝不动，眼睛都没有眨一下。有种酸涩的东西从内里涌出来，将他推向即将啜泣的边缘。是悲恸。他意识到了：四十年来他一直以为Charles建立起一个王国只为与他为敌，而事实却是，Chalres所做的一切不过是想最大限度的活好Erik剩给他的残废的下半辈子。“我不会再让你寂寞了。”他几近哽噎地开口道，没有顾上时态。他不在乎，一点也不。

Charles看起来被感动了，也有点不解。他献上一个让万磁王感到眩晕的深吻。万磁王让自己沉浸在这个吻中，仿佛这将是Charles留给他的最后一吻——极有可能。

“好吧，”在他俩分开之后Charlse说道。“跟我说说你心中所想的那个学校吧。”

如果万磁王是Erik，就像现在这样，如果未来不曾如昔日那般发展的话，他将会描述出一所子虚乌有的学校。那是一个牵强而理想化的白日梦，而非切实可行的教育机构。就算现在让他来说，还是不免有这种感觉。以1962年的眼光来看，X学院在今后的未来所到达的那种影响力简直是无法想象的，何况他只能以旁观者的角度来叙说这一切。他对学校内部的运作情况知之甚少（抛开变种人训练设施、军备基地什么的不说）。如果真要让他当场宣讲，他的设想充其量也只能是半成品。

讲着讲着，一不小心就开始自荐当起校长来了。万磁王突然意识到自己嘴里说着的那些，实际上是他曾经脑补过的屈身重回Charles怀抱之后的情景。他正在向年轻的Charles诉说，如果他的Charles准许他回去，他将会过上怎样的生活。虽然他对课程安排的工作一窍不通——那是属于Charles的领域——但安排学院的日常活动对他来说绝对不成问题：规划场地，管理学生，确保无人伤亡，而Charles则负责落实教书的事情。至于X战警，当然应由他俩共同领导。不过他不想将这个团队冠以“X”之名。应当是“M”，代表“Mutant”——也许还包藏了一点“Magneto”的私心——虽说“M战警”听起来实在蠢得可以。当然，他们仍然需要战斗。与外界的冲突定当时有发生，而他们可以共同面对。

“一所学校，是这样的话，”Charles眼中闪过一道光芒，“我觉得可以哦。”

万磁王吞了一口口水。“可是你愿意……”他甩了甩脑袋，鼓起勇气道，“愿意让我来吗？你愿意让我留下来，成为它的一份子？”

而此时此刻显现在青年Charles脸上的神情让万磁王领会到了这一切的意义所在。“让你留下来？Erik，如果你不在，我才不会干呢。”

这不是真实的。这听起来更像是青年Charles的戏言。认真起来的他绝对不会这么说。但这一刻依旧成为万磁王漫漫长路走过来最开心的一刻。今天已经快结束了，明天他就会回到现实中。但就万磁王看来，这一切都是值得的。

“你想下象棋吗？”Charles问道。

“想啊。怎么不想？”

Charles下到厨房，带回来一些三明治和一瓶红酒。然后他们就在床上下起棋来。三局两胜，五局三胜，直到他俩都困得睁不开眼睛。随后他们将棋盘小心的放到一边，等到早晨再继续。早晨万磁王将不会再这里——他会回到他自己的身体里，回到他自己的时代——然而在拥着Charles沉沉入睡的时候，他却乐于去预想，预想Erik将会赢得这一盘棋的胜利。

*

早晨。

这不可能发生。这不是真的。这绝不可能。

万磁王直挺挺地坐在床上，看着Charles家十四英尺的落地窗帘被拉到了两边，亮出Xavier大宅外院的艳丽秋景。Charles不在那儿。万磁王扫描卧室，试图寻找——该找什么才好？电脑？还是轮椅通道？事实是不管他有多么抗拒接受，他身处的时代依然只能是1962。不, 别。 不。 不。或许他只是漏过了什么。或许他确实进到了X学院，只是不明原因。或许他只是昨天犯了迷糊，因而才记不得自己怎么会来到纽约，躺上了X教授的床。总之这些都比——

他瞥见镜子中自己的倒影。Erik。

“不。不，这绝不可能发生。”

昨天确实是美梦成真。但他可不能一辈子生活在梦里啊。他还有自己的工作要做。他要回到自己的生活中去。最重要的是，万磁王越来越确信这事幕后绝对有黑手。有人在搞他。有人想要折磨他。有人正当着他的面诱惑他——想要的话为何不拿去呢，嗯？他仿佛置身于一个孩童的沙堡中，不出多久，那个小孩就会像哥斯拉一样把它踩个稀巴烂。他还能怎样？他被坑了。

他从床上跳下，夺门而出，跑过走廊，心底依然祈求着自己已经回到了当代。空气中依然没有Wi-Fi。厅堂里依然没有跑来跑去的学生。也许没有电梯是因为它被……搬走了。有可能的。也许电梯在上次他来过之后被搬走了。还是先走楼梯再说吧。

从厨房那边传来了一些声响。他蹑手蹑脚地走近，将门打开。

年轻的Charles正站在烤箱前做煎饼。

万磁王绝望了。他依然在这里。Charle还是那个年轻版Charles。这不可能发生。他一定是精神错乱了。一定是的。一定是这样。

魔形女,野兽, Azazel,还有Havok，他们一起坐在餐桌边。

万磁王僵住了。

Charles将烤的放到一边，转过身来，咧嘴露出一个微笑。只听他说了一声：

“早上好，校长。”

立时，万磁王感觉到视线中出现了频闪。他不停地眨着眼睛，试图寻找焦距。等他找到的时候，看见的却是——

Azazel正在吃煎饼。

嘴里呛出几声，万磁王眼球一翻，脑袋哐当一声撞上桌角，然后倒了下去。


	4. Chapter 4

“我死了吗？”

“没有，”万磁王听到青年Charles说道，“但是你在流血。”

万磁王还躺在厨房地板上。他睁开眼睛，看到青年Charles站在他身旁向他递来一块湿毛巾。Charles面色担忧地皱着眉头。万磁王以为那并不是因为他额头的伤。

“我晕了多久？”他问。

“就一会儿。”Charles向他伸出手，“你能站起来吗？”

万磁王拉着Charles的手从地上爬起来，依旧左摇右晃的，于是Charles把他扶到了隔壁客厅的沙发上。他让万磁王躺好，拿了个枕头垫在他脑后，退后几步，依旧双手抱胸皱着眉。

沉默了好一会儿，万磁王终于开口问道：“怎么了？”

Charles眉头皱得更深了。“你是Erik Lehnsherr吗？”他问道。

“什么意思？”

“我在你晕过去的时候瞥见了一些片段。”

万磁王紧张起来。“瞥见了什么？”

“我不确定。”他面向万磁王，木无表情。“我认为应该由你来告诉我。”

“我是Erik。”他没有说谎，他确实是Erik，曾经是。万磁王咽了一口口水。他希望这一切如果都是真的就好了，如果自己真是这一位Charles所认识的那个Erik就好了。

“你是他，却又不是他。”Charles若有所思地说。

显然Charles没有从那匆然一瞥中读到足够的信息来确认他的真实身份，那一瞥只是让他意识到事情有点不对头，不然Charles早就直接说出来了。而万磁王尚未做好面对现实、暴露身份的心理准备，于是他选择了一贯的做法：和Charles争论。

“你到底想说我什么？‘我不是我’？这算什么意思？”

Charles的眉头皱得更深了。他忧虑地又向后退了几步。

“不过是瞥了一眼人家神经错乱的大脑，就指控他‘不像自己’？”万磁王步步紧逼，“很好，Charles。我相信‘不像自己’就是神经错乱的定义了。任何人只要有一本字典，都能做出这个诊断。不然你倒是跟我说说，如果我不是Erik的话，还能是谁？”

Charles试图竭力进入万磁王的脑中寻找答案，却被另一人严严实实地挡在了外面。经历几分钟的对峙，Charles终究放弃，一言不发走出房间。

“叫魔形女进来。”万磁王叫住他。

Charles在门口停住，回头看向他。“等你冷静下来我们在门口碰面。一个小时后出发。还有穿上西装。”没等万磁王来得及问他们要去哪里Charles就出去了。

Charles刚出门魔形女就进来了。“什么事，博士？”她问，语气和平时一样热切。

“我需要你查清楚发生了什么事，”万磁王说着，把那块血迹斑斑的湿毛巾从额头拿下来。

“来，让我拿着吧。”她走到他身侧，翻开那块湿毛巾，换了没有血渍的一面，温柔地贴回他额头。她像女佣一样将他的头发梳理整齐。这让万磁王想了起来，她原本是对他有意思的。说实话，看到自己最为器重的副手为他露出这幅情窦初开的少女姿态，万磁王觉得浑身不自在。他从她手里夺过湿毛巾，自己放回伤处。她只好退到一边。

“没听见我说什么吗？我需要你的帮助。”他要求道。

“你说要我查清楚发生了什么事。你指什么？”

“这两天你有发现什么事不寻常吗？”

“昨天我们穿着制服飞去古巴阻止了一场核战、现在满屋子都是变种人、Charles说他要开办学校——这些算不算不寻常？”

万磁王摇了摇头。“我不是指这些。”那他又指哪些呢？是否有阴差阳错的迹象？他到底该叫魔形女做什么——留意这个时空有没有出现断点？“总之遇到不合情理的事，请马上转告我。我需要你随时通报我这间屋子内外发生的任何不寻常的事情。只要是你觉得不能解释的事，直接报告给我。”

她点头。

“还有你能帮我拿卷绷带什么的吗？”

“当然。”

“以及给我一杯咖啡还有吃的东西。就弄些面包好了，可别是Charles烤焦的煎饼。”她笑了。“话说Charles是几时开始下厨的？”

“他以前不下厨，这是我第一次见他碰灶台。我猜他是想让Azazel、Angel和Janos觉得宾至如归吧，但是他说自己不会再下厨了。”

“太好了。”

魔形女轻笑几声，靠了过来，吻上万磁王的嘴唇。就像车祸一样突然：她靠近他，慢慢地，印上嘴唇，而万磁王只能眼睁睁看着这一切发生，无力阻止。这太可怕了。

发现没有得到回应，她起身退开。看了一眼对方的表情，她脸上轻盈的笑容消失了。

“请不要再这么做了，”万磁王的声音沙哑而坚决。

“但……那晚……”她很是委屈。

万磁王寻思——不是第一次了——究竟Erik是怎么想的。“如果我让你误解了，我很抱歉。你是我的左右手，于我而言不可或缺，但是我们之间是不会发生什么的，你懂吗？”

她点头。

“去拿我的早餐吧。”

她再次点头，即刻便离开了。

她离开之后，万磁王才发现自己有那么一点严厉过头了。毕竟这不是他的魔形女，这是Raven。但是他没有机会解释或者道歉：她回来了，在一旁的桌上放下一盘煎饼、一杯咖啡、一盒创可贴，然后转身按原路走出房间。她会想通的。他对自己说道，接着咬了一口煎饼。冷的。外面烤焦了，里面还没熟。他怀疑这是Raven从垃圾桶里捡回来的。

*

等到额头的血止住之后，万磁王穿上西装，按Charles的指示去大门见他了。

青年Charles开着一辆宽敞而崭新的（老式）凯迪拉克驶向大门。他穿着一套无可挑剔的西装，戴着一副在万磁王的时代市值上千美元的经典款太阳镜，像加里.格兰特一样光彩照人。他俯身过来，推开副驾驶座的车门，“进来吧。”万磁王顿觉心跳漏了一拍。

“我们要去哪？”他问，车正驶出庄园。

Charles审视了他一眼，递给他一叠文件。

“纽约，贝彻斯特，金斯兰大道3946号。”他读到，“这是什么地方？”

“布朗克斯。”

“我们为什么要去布朗克斯？”

Charles没有做声。

“你在生我的气吗？”

“我没有生你的气，”他顿了一下，“还没有。”

“噢天啊。”万磁王咕哝一声。

“你有打算告诉我为何这两天都不让我读你的心吗？或者，告诉我为什么跟之前比起来你的思维完全不像是同一个人的？”

万磁王掂量着他的选项：他可以坦白，然后把一切搞砸。他也可以撒谎，说一切正常，是Charles是想得太多了。但这样只会让Charles更加起疑。又或者他可以拖延时间。“我为我最近的反复无常感到抱歉。我保证很快就会恢复正常的。我会解释的，不过不是现在。”

他看得出Charles在考虑这个提议。

“只是Shaw的事情有点刺激到我而已，”他又加上了一个理由，尽力装出低落的语气，虽说他自己听着觉得都有点假，不过Charles似乎是买账了。他伸手探过宽敞的座椅拍了拍万磁王的大腿。

“也许这次旅程可以让你散散心。我们去布朗克斯是因为那里有个年幼的变种人，叫Penny，”Charles说，“自从在Cerebro发现她之后，我就一直挂念着她。但是她只有六岁，我不可能招募她为CIA工作。"

万磁王竭力寻思着有没有那么一个叫Penny的变种人，可他什么都想不起来了。

“她有什么能力？”

“她有非常实用的能力：语言天赋。她只有六岁，已经可以说英语、意大利语、犹太语、法语、德语、波兰语、俄语、匈牙利语、西班牙语和捷克语，所有她能够在城市里听到的语言她都会说。她一听就懂。”他曲折了一下手指。“她读的书大概比你我加在一起的还多，只消看一眼就记住了。我觉得她可能擅长破译，尤其在语言方面得天独厚。”

“只有六岁？”

“六岁，刚上一年级。她的父母都不在了：她的母亲是意大利人，父亲是黑人。这只是我听说的。她的父亲被逐出家门，母亲不就之后就去世了。她和祖父母住在一起。”Charles在方向盘上的手握紧了。“所以我不想等，他的祖父…好吧就是他把这可怜孩子的父亲赶跑的，他可不怎么和蔼可亲。他已经觉察到自己孙女除肤色外还跟其他小女孩有很大的不同，她……她很害怕。照这情况下去，我不敢想象他会怎么对待她。”

他们拐弯驶进索米尔河公园大道。万磁王手指轻敲着膝盖思考。若在他的年代存在一个破译员身份的变种人，他一定会知道的。只要这个人年龄超过六岁。

“你打算怎么办？”他问Charles。

“嗯，邀请她来我校上学好了。”

“我校还没建起来呢。”

“那就庆幸我有心灵感应的能力吧。反正她祖父母不需要知道这些。”

*

大约午前十一点半的时候，他们在房子旁边停下车。今天是周三，街道十分安静。Penny应该在学校，可能正听着有关家畜的课程潦草地做着笔记。一辆破旧的老福特停在公用车道上。红砖砌成的房子里传来乐声。Charles和万磁王走上台阶，按响门铃。

Penny的祖母穿着居家服应门，里屋响起一阵狗的狂吠声。“你们是什么人？”她单刀直入。

“想必您就是Malone夫人了，”Charles开始施展出他的魅力，“我是Xavier教授，这位是我的同事，Lehnsherr教授。”

“我已经去过教堂了。”她说完作势就要关门。

Charles一脚踏进门廊挡住她。“我们不是来这里谈论耶稣的，夫人，我们来是为了谈谈有关Penny的事情。”

她缓缓打开门，沉默地打量着眼前这一对陌生人，神情愈发警惕起来。

“您的孙女，”Charles说，“拥有令人惊异的天赋。她是个有天分的孩子，因此荣获全额奖学金就读Xavier Lehnsherr学院的机会。学校在纽约新塞勒姆。”

Malone夫人依旧沉默。

Charles清了清嗓子。“奖学金囊括了学费、住宿费以及其它所有相关费用。Penny能够在这里得到最优质的教育，不花您一分钱。”

Malone夫人还是没说话。这时万磁王开口了：“来我校就读的孩子将被培养成为世界领军级人物。再找不到比我校更好的地方给这些……这些有天赋的孩子上学了，就比如您的孙女。”他差点就说漏了那个词。

终于，Malone夫人双手交叉在胸前，递出一个连万磁王都感到心虚的眼神。“你们当我是傻子吗？”她说。

“什么？”

“我已经告诉过你们这些人，不要再打她的主意了！”

这回她当着他俩的面用力摔上了门。Charles没有阻止她。他伸出两根手指贴上太阳穴。片刻，他睁大了眼睛，低声咒骂了一句，一路跑下台阶回到车里。

“她说谁？那些人是谁？”万磁王在他身后喊道。

“CIA的人！”Charles大喊，一拳砸在凯迪拉克的车前盖上。“他们今天早上来找过她。”

万磁王追上了他。“然后呢？”

“她叫他们别打Penny的主意，可你觉得他们会听话吗？”

“不会。”

“上车。”Charles说着拉开了驾驶座的车门。“我们得赶在他们之前找到她。”


	5. Chapter 5

“哪个是Penny？”Erik问。他们的车停在圣塞西莉亚女子学校的街边。有一群身穿蓝格呢子裙的小女孩正在操场上欢呼雀跃地玩跳房子，跳大绳。

Charles指了一个方向，脸上浮起一个微笑。

单杠那边正在进行一个练反应力的游戏。铁链连起的栅栏旁，坐着一位褐色短发、扎着蓝色蝴蝶结的女孩。她长得比周围的女孩们都要小巧，万磁王几乎看不见她被书本挡住的那张脸了。

“她在读什么书？”万磁王问道，“我看不清标题。”

“我不知道。是挪威语。”

万磁王不禁笑出声来。“她从哪里学的挪威语？我可没听说布朗克斯有挪威人的聚居区。”

“我也感到奇怪。可能她自学的吧。可能她这会儿正在学。”

万磁王看着她一页页翻阅过去，眉头紧锁，嘴里念念有词。若说在他的另一次生命（现实生活）中，能有一个小姑娘在校园里独自捧着本挪威语的书籍看看看着居然自顾自地笑出了声——万磁王突然想起来了。他不再疑惑。他是不可能忘记她的。如果他俩不再采取措施确保她的安全，她将只能活在他们的记忆中了。

正当他陷入沉思的时候，Charles碰了碰他的胳膊，示意操场对面停着的一辆轿车。车里坐着两个人，都身着黑西装。“是CIA。”他说道。

“他们来干什么？”

“只是来监视她。”

这激起了万磁王心中的保护欲。“真见鬼。”

Charles眼珠一转。“你觉得我们该怎么做？”

“救她。”万磁王说，依然盯着Penny。“我们怎么才能把她从这里带走？”他回过头，发觉Charlse正审视着自己。万磁王想不出他脸上那副既温情又犹疑的神情意味着什么。

片刻Charles从他身上移开了视线，看向那辆车。“我觉得我们应该先想办法支走CIA，再带她走。”

万磁王记得早年当局开办的那些实验室：借口科学试验，实则都是些虐待折磨的勾当。他记得他们找到的那些幸存者——Penny并不在他们之中。“你说得对。”万磁王道。“我们须得先杀掉他们才能带Penny回家。”

“什么？”Charles惊叫，“你想杀了那些人？”这回他露出的是一个万磁王非常熟悉的表情：Charles被他吓到了。

对此他依然保持坚定立场。

“你觉得她会是唯一一个被他们盯上的孩子吗？你觉得他们离开之后就直接回家看电视去了？你比任何人都清楚这个世界有多少变种人。就算失掉了她，他们还会找别的小女孩来做实验。”

Charles转惊为忧。“做实验？你不会认为……”

“你可以自己看，Charles。”

Charles两根手指按上前额，全神贯注地瞄准在那辆跟他们相隔一条街的车里的两名CIA特工。过了一会，他缓缓放下手，面色惨白地望向万磁王。

“你是怎么知道的？”他问。

“这么说他们确实打算拿她做实验？”

“目前只是要把她带走，”Charles哽声道，“但他们还抓了很多其他人。她很快就会成为下一个，也许就在这周末。你是对的。我们必须先处理掉这些CIA特工。”

万磁王眨了眨眼睛。刚才Charles居然告诉他说他是对的？

“但我不会杀了他们。”Charles说。“那太荒谬了。”

“那你打算怎么办？和颜悦色地请他们离开？”

Charles烦躁地用手揉了揉面颊。

“要么他们，要么我们，Charles。”万磁王不敢相信他们又开始争论这个话题了。“仅只阻止他们一次是改变不了大局的。要是我们不做个了结，他们是不会收手的。你可以阻碍他们追捕变种人的行动，但你改变不了他们的意志。”

“不，我可以改变。”说完Charles将两根手指再次按上太阳穴。万磁王惊讶地看着他做劲片刻，视线延向远方，然后满意地松了口气。街对面，只见那两名CIA特工从车上下来，走向边上的一间房屋，按响了门铃。

“他们在干什么？”万磁王问。

“他们在向街坊邻居推广摩门教。”

万磁王下巴掉地上：这位绝对不是他的Charles。

Charles倒是志得意满地靠上后座，舒展了一下双臂。“我改写了他们整个人生轨迹。现在他们对CIA来说一无是处。”

“但是，但你，”万磁王语无伦次地道，“你刚才当真这么做了？”

“那你还有更好的办法么，除了杀他们？我绝不杀人。”

万磁王嘴巴张开又合上，好似一条垂死挣扎的鱼。随后他问：“如果CIA发现他们有两名特工突然成了虔诚的摩门教徒，届时你打算怎么办？他们会猜出这是你干的。别忘了他们见过你。两周之前你还帮他们做过事。”

“那么他们就该知道，我们绝不会容忍他们像对待小白鼠一样对待那些孩子。再说，在CIA发现之前，那两人已经去了犹他州。”

良久，万磁王才回过神来。他大笑起来。真方便。真是再简单不过了。他肆意地笑着，直到呛出了眼泪。

“什么这么好笑？”Charles问。

“你绝对不会做出这种事。”万磁王咔咔笑着甩出一句，“你可从来没做过这种事情。”

“你是指在遇上你之前？也许吧。”Charles也笑了起来。“所以说我们是一对好搭档。”说着他拍了拍万磁王的肩膀。

闻言万磁王止住了笑音，问道：“你当真这么认为？”

“当然。”

这下，万磁王真不知该作何感想了。

上课铃响起。所有的女孩们穿过跑道，奔向侯在门口的修女，除了Penny因为忙着合上书本而落在了同学的后面。没有人转向她，或是跟她说话。她独自站在队伍的最末，胸口揣着书本，神色慌张地看着其他人走进教室。万磁王记得自己小时候也曾那么站在操场上。不过那时的境遇跟他的超能无关。那时是因为他外套上的六芒星袖标。

“学校三点一刻放学，”Charles说道，“她暂时安全。我们先去吃点午餐吧。”待到女孩们都跑进教室之后，他们驶离了街边，找到附近一家餐馆停了车。

他们坐在窗边，点了两份三明治。菜上得很快，留给他们几个小时的空闲等待Penny回家。于是他们只好不停地喝着咖啡，看着上一桌食客留下的杂志打发时间。鉴于Charles稍稍用了点他的小伎俩，服务人员对他们占座的行径也就置之不理了。

一个小时过去后，Charles放下手中的《生活》，揉了揉眼睛，轻声叹了口气。

“怎么了？”万磁王问道。

“我还在考虑开办学校的事。”他答道。

万磁王眉毛挑起，“什么？”

“Erik，我们在讨论——”他左右看了看，然后俯身过来，降低了声线。“我们在讨论怎么绑架一个六岁的女童。老天啊我们都在想些什么？我们这么做跟那些CIA的人有什么两样？”

“我们当然不一样。我们是在拯救她。”

Charles闪了闪眼睛。“我以为你言过其实了。”

“我没有，Charles。我们救了这个女孩的性命，不然她将会死在他们手上。你自己也说了，在Cerebro里面看到她之后你很担心她，而现在我们也得知了CIA确实想抓她。”

万磁王发觉自己有些激动。他拒绝接受任何一个宇宙里会存在不愿意为自己学生而战的Charles。“不然你还有什么法子确保她的安全？你总不至于让那红脸的家伙提供给Penny小朋友二十四小时监护吧？学校必须要有，Charles。没有变种人的童年，就没有变种人的未来。”

“我们将要把一个六岁的小孩骗出家门。学校是虚构的。那是我们昨晚才想出来的东西。”

“学校不是虚构的！”他近乎咆哮。这丫的一切才是虚构！他想说。你丫才是虚构！

“这是个有趣的主意，Erik，但我觉得当下还不合适。就目前而言，我以为来自CIA的威胁才是更为紧迫的问题。”

万磁王同意。那确实更为紧迫。那曾是。他六十岁刚出头的时候几乎每天都在应对诸如此类的威胁。而同一时代的Charles则在建设他的学校。尽管他从未出口承认过，但学校确实是非常必要的存在。他无法设想，也不愿看到一个属于变种人的美利坚居然没有X学院的支持。

“我们是要和CIA作战，但变种人族群需要你的学校。”他说道，仿佛做着一次自白。“我们需要一处地方确保孩子们的安全。你不能指望下一代只喝盒装牛奶长大。你的学校能让大家以身为变种人为豪。”在他说出这些话的时候，一个念头闪过了脑海，于是他认输般地叹了口气。“如果你把我弄回这里只是为了让我承认这个，那么好吧恭喜你，你赢了。”

Charles沉思片刻，开口问，“为什么你总是说它是我的学校？你忘了，这都是你出的主意。”

“Charles，我是说认真的。Penny以及数以百计的变种人小孩，如果他们没有一个安身之所，他们将会遭受抛弃，虐待，杀害，或者落在CIA的实验室里。这样不出二十年，还会剩下多少变种人？五十年之后，一百年之后，变种人还有人口可言吗？”

Charles双臂交叉，回靠上座椅。“你是对的，确实需要一个安身之所。可我们不能像一对哈梅林的魔笛手一样依靠拐卖儿童起家。”他抬手打消了万磁王的反驳。“我们可以回去Penny家，给她一份明年秋学期入读我校的录取通知书。这样我们就有足够时间把一切准备妥当。而在那之前，我们对她保持随时关注。同意？”

万磁王阖上了下巴。“行。”他说，重新看向他那本《科技新时代》。

“我甚至都没有一样能给得出手的东西。”Charles说道。“我们应该写一份录取函之类的。”

万磁王从杂志上撕下一页，递交给他。“给他们这个。告诉他们这是校方宣传手册之类的。”

Charles哼笑一声。“你太坏了。”

“那你还想怎样？”

他们在四点差一刻的时候结账，回到车上。（万磁王没注意到有20美元的小费，所以Charles付了钱。）虽然他俩离Penny的家只有几个街区的路程，但开车过去可以彰显出他们的职业风范。

当他们在门口停下车的时候，Charles看上去有些忧虑。

“怎么了？”万磁王问道。

Charles摇了摇头没有说话。他跳出了车，甩上车门，奔上台阶。万磁王紧随其后。

他们站在门廊，探听着屋内的声响。

“CIA！”一个男人尖叫道。“就因为你我们惹了CIA的麻烦？”一声重重的捶击让Charles倒吸一口气。他拉响门铃，大力敲门，直到门被掀开，现出一个眼神凶恶的老头。那是Penny的祖父。从他身后传来犬吠声，还有Penny的哭声。“你们他妈的是什么人？”他问道。

Charles顿了一下，像是在思考该做些什么。片刻他挤出一个微笑，就像什么都没听到一般，说道，“你好，先生！我是Xavier教授，这是我的同事，Lehnsherr教授。相信我们今早已经跟您美丽的夫人谈过了，这里有一个针对您孙女Penny Malone的好机会。”

那男人就像一只炸毛的动物一样警觉道：“你们是CIA派来的？”

“不，先生，我们是来谈关于学校的——”没等Charles说完，门就在眼前被重重甩上了。这回还上了栓。

从屋里传来Penny祖父的斥问，“好了现在那些又是什么人？还有多少鬼东西要来敲我的门？就因为你？你知道你有多讨厌吗？”一声响亮的破音把Charles吓了一跳。

“他想杀了她……他想杀了她！”他说，抬起手指按上太阳穴。万磁王用能力开了门。Charles很快便控制住了Penny的祖父。

两人走进屋子，来到Penny身边。小姑娘正缩在客厅的墙角里，抱着膝盖哭泣。

“她没受伤吧？”万磁王问Charles道。“你受伤了吗？”他问向Penny。他在她跟前蹲下身子，犹豫着是否该拍拍她的肩膀——他不认为她在这会儿愿意接受任何来自他人的触碰。

Charles答道：“不，还没。她只是被吓着了。”他站在万磁王身后，看着被自己冻结住的Penny的祖父母。

“你接下来打算怎么做？”万磁王平静地问。“也让他们变成摩门教徒？”

Charles看向Penny，竭力忍住将要溢出眼眶的泪水。“如果我们能给你提供一个安全的住处，你愿意跟我们一起走吗？”

Penny没有回答。她的抽泣声渐渐舒缓下来，转而惊奇地盯着纹丝不动的祖父母。

“我们知道你拥有特别的能力，”Charles继续道，“我俩也是。很多人都是。有一个地方，能让我们都安全。”

Penny依然没有回答，于是万磁王用德语开口，“Ich heisse Erik, und das ist mein Freund, Charles. Wie heit du” （我叫Erik，这位是我朋友Charles。你叫什么？）

Penny小心翼翼地问答，“Ich heisse Penny.” （我叫Penny。）

“Tu parle beaucoup de langues, n’est-ce pas” 他换成了法语。（你会说很多语言，是不是？）

抽泣声止住了。 “Oui, j’aime apprendre les langues.”（是的，我喜欢学习语言。）

“Mi dispiace. Non parlo norvegese.”（很抱歉我讲不来挪威语。）他用意大利语说。

Penny噗出一声笑。

“Pero puedo hacer esto.” （但我会这个。）他用西班牙语说道，一边悬浮起一些小物件逗着小姑娘玩。 “Puedo controlar metales.”（我能操控金属。） “我们另外一些朋友有的会飞，有的能变身，有的能瞬移，而Charles懂心灵感应。你知道那是什么意思吗？”

Penny点点头，近乎敬畏地看了Charles一眼。

Charles咽了一口口水，亲切地告诉她，“我能让他不再伤害你。今年我们将要开办一所学校，你可以来我们这边上课。”Penny的嘴唇动了动。万磁王看出Charles妥协了。“或者你可以现在就跟我们走。”

“我不想呆在这里。”Penny抽噎道。

“好的。”Charles顺从地微笑道。“那你现在就跟我们走吧。”Penny擦干眼睛，站起身。“你要不要带点东西走呢？”她点点头，上了楼。

万磁王起身，一只手搭上另一人的肩膀。“你现在还在犹豫要不要开办学校吗？”

Charles没有回答，只是说道：“她已经打包好了。她本来打算逃走的，所以已经打包好了行李。”

果然，才过一分钟Penny就下了楼梯。她肩上背着一个背包，臂弯里抱着一只邦尼兔洋娃娃。

“你准备好吗？”Charles问她。

“准备好了。”Penny答道。

他们步出屋子，走向轿车。小女孩向万磁王伸出小手。他接住了那只小手。这让万磁王自己都感到惊讶。

*

那夜，万磁王梦见了Charles。

不是这位Charles。这位Charles睡在他身旁，掩藏了Penny的行踪，让她住进这间温暖的大宅，洗脑了两名CIA特工，让一对夫妇以为他们的孙女被送去了一所寄宿名校。他梦见了他的Charles。青年Charles令他怀念起那位久违的故人。

他梦见Charles坐在轮椅上。他们在大宅的门前，但Charles不准他进门。他是那么的美丽，万磁王心想。强大，骄傲，而又决绝。他就是不准万磁王靠近他家的门。

他们像以往一样争论着。某一刻Charles突然朝他移动过来。他带着莫名的愤怒，指责着他犯下的屡屡罪行，告诉他他为他感到不齿。他越靠越近，直到万磁王趔趄着倒在了地上。他的Charles从轮椅上方俯瞰他，依然美丽，依旧决绝，蓝色的眼睛闪亮如初。只听他说：

“我不会让你进来的！永不！”

万磁王猛然惊醒，发现自己依然躺在青年Charles的床上。这让他释然地吁出一口气，躺回枕头里，同时感到有些怅然。然而很快他意识到弄醒他的并不是梦境，而是灯光。年轻的Charles开亮了床头灯，站在床边。

“怎么了？”万磁王打了个哈欠问道。

“你不是Erik，”他说道，“你是万磁王。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我知道之前发生了一些事，但是我不明白，”Charles说，声音嘶哑，床灯的光线在他脸上投下阴影。“你怎么回事？你来自未来？”

万磁王从床上坐起，揉了揉眼睛。尽管他确信Charles可以确定他所言属实，但他还是不知该怎样回答才能让自己不那么像一个疯子。

“这怎么可能？”Charles冷静地问，然而仅隔数秒他的语气就变得危险起来：“你对他做了什么？Erik在哪里？”这股怒意让他看起来与万磁王的Charles愈发相似了。

“我就是Erik。我曾是他。”

“不，我说我的Erik，原来的那个。你对他做了什么？”

“我不知道。我也不知道这一切是怎么发生的。不知道我怎么到了这里，也不知道他去哪里了。”他能够感觉到Charles正在他的脑袋里搜索信息以确认真伪。

“多久了？”

“两天了，自从古巴那天早上。”

“你说从你抓住我威胁说如果不从实招来就要把我的血从毛孔放光的那天？”

“是。”

Charles用力皱了下眉。看得出他下巴肌肉收紧，但肩膀却放松了。万磁王不敢肯定他的怒气与片刻之前相比是否有些许的平息。他对这个Charles的肢体语言依然感到陌生。

“所以说你是未来的他？”Charles问。万磁王仍不确定这位Charles有没有想勒死他的冲动。“多久以后？”

“大概三十八年。我快71岁了……呃，我本来该在几个星期之后就到71岁了。”

Charles用力地咽了一下，万磁王发现他在颤抖。他轻声问道：“那是我吗？在你梦里的那个人？”

万磁王点头：“是的。”

“那是……”他看向别处，飞快地眨着眼，“我是坐在轮椅上吗？”

“不。”万磁王说。Charles抬眼迷惑地看向他。“我是说，是的。他坐在轮椅上。我的Charles坐着轮椅，但你没有。如果那件事真的发生，只会发生在古巴，不过这一回我阻止了。”万磁王容许自己为此感到骄傲——至少这次他做对了一件事——一丝笑意浮现在他脸上。“不过我仍然救不了你的头发。”

Charles似乎被吓到了。“我要坐轮椅了，自从……从现在起？两天前？”他目瞪口呆地看着万磁王，像蚀刻素描一样摇着头想要把这个念头驱走。“他说的那些——我说的那些事情——关于你的所作所为，都是真的吗？”

青年Charles站在他身边，蓝眼睛大睁着，真心期待着对方予以否认。可这是事实，全都是真的。虽然万磁王没有必要甚至可以拒绝回答，但是真相既已揭晓，而头盔也早已跟Shaw一起被埋在了海底，他就无法阻止Charles找到答案。墙上的古董钟突然响了起来，秒针一下一下地走着，直到Charles终于接受了他的沉默。

“你本来有打算告诉我你的真实身份吗？还是选择在我把你当成别人的情况下继续和我上床？”Charles咬牙问道。

“我没有告诉你是因为我以为这不是真的。”他叹气，“我到现在都不敢相信这是真的。”

“但是你确实穿越到了这里。”

“是啊，我确实穿越到了这里。”他说。

“我想你应该回去睡自己的床。”

那么，这就是终局了。这个青年Charles不必继续假装跟青年Erik彼此相爱。万磁王毅然收回自己即将溢出的泪水；他知道这原本就是个骗局，当然了，虽说自己确实很享受这个幻象，以及被Charles赶下床也确实让他感到很受伤。

Charles有些痛心地看着万磁王扔开厚毛毯，凭借仅剩的一点自尊从浴室里拿走牙刷。当他握上门把准备永远离开这个房间的时候，Charles清了清嗓子。

“我发现你们那时候还没有在一起，你和他。”声音只有一丝波澜。

万磁王转身，“对，没有。”真感谢你哪壶不开提哪壶，他几乎就要这么说了，不过实际上他只是问了一句：“话说我的房间是哪间？”

“左转，右边第三间。”

万磁王径直走出门外，没有再多看青年Charles一眼。虽然秘密已经被揭发……总之先屏蔽掉Charles再说吧。

走廊并不是漆黑一片。远处尽头有一盏落地灯，光线足够照亮过道，以防半夜去浴室或者去厨房吃宵夜的人跌跤。他已经在这里待了两天，却还是觉得走廊长得不可思议。走廊两边一扇扇重复单调的门无尽延伸，都静静地关着。

除了其中一扇门。是他面前数过去的第三道门，嗒一声打开。万磁王觉察一双眼睛在三英尺半的地方看着他，然后他听到一声惊喘，门关上了。Charles隔壁的第二个房间，就是他们安置Penny的地方。

他轻轻敲门，门很快就开了。Penny从房里探视过来，满脸惊恐。

“Ca va（你好），Penny？”他尽力挤出一个最大的微笑。“一切都还好吗？”

“我睡不着，”她轻声说，“我觉得这里有鬼。”

万磁王这次真的微笑起来。“信我吧，我是这里唯一的鬼。”

她把门推开了一点，“我忘记浴室在哪里了。”她说。

“嗯，我也记不清了。但是我要去放牙刷，我们一起找找看？”

Penny犹豫了一下，点点头，踏出走廊。走了几步，她握住了万磁王的手。万磁王想不通她为何会喜欢自己。诚然，她不认识这里的其他人，而他可以算是她的救命恩人，她喜欢他也许是因为他能用多种语言跟她说话。之前有人为她做过这些事吗？大概不会有吧。

“好的，让我想想，”他低语道，“不是那间，那是我的房间，应该是吧。我们来看看。”

他们一起转动门把，慢慢往里瞧。

“对了，是我的，那儿没有浴室。”

“那儿没有浴室。”她重述道。

他们手拉手走向下一扇门。

“你觉得这是吗？他问。

她掂着下巴露出一副沉思的表情。“唔……我不知道。”

“要打开看看吗？”

她点头，于是他们再次一起转动门把往里瞧。

“不是，”他说，关上了门。“这是那个红脸的家伙的门，你见过他了吗？”

Penny点头。

“嗯，他可不怎么友善。咱继续找吧。”

万磁王记得下一个房间就是浴室了。不过鉴于Penny似乎很享受这个小游戏，他便带着她去了走廊的另一端，他记得那里有个书房。他们偷偷往里瞧。

“不是浴室，”Penny说。

“这是书房，有很多书。拉丁语、希腊语写成的或许都找得到。无论你想看哪本，Charles肯定都会借给你的。你甚至不必问他借。”

“那里还有游戏。”她注意到了棋盘。

“是的，有游戏。”

“你明天能陪我玩吗？”她撅起下嘴唇，用恳求的狗狗眼看着他。万磁王可从未在这种低端伎俩前屈服过。

“好吧。”他说，反正他都是要答应的。

他们关上了书房的门。Penny拉着他去下一扇门前面。“我们看看这里！”她说着往里看了一眼。

他们千不该万不该打开这扇门。万磁王只瞥到一眼蓝色和红色的皮肤，就认出是魔形女和Azazel。他赶紧关上门，一边捂住Penny的眼睛。好吧，至少魔形女已经接受了他早间的回绝，选择朝前看了。

“绝对不是浴室。”他说。

Penny咯咯地笑起来：“不是浴室。”

够了。万磁王轻轻抓住Penny的手，把她领到浴室前，打开门。

“你早就知道在哪里！”她愤慨地喊道。

“嘘……”万磁王把手指贴上嘴巴，带她走进去。他把牙刷放在水槽旁边，退出走廊等她完事。等她方便好了，洗完手——他提醒过她——他又带着她走回卧室，确保她好好躺在床上了才走。

“你能帮我盖被子吗？”她问。

万磁王微笑起来，按照他孙辈们喜欢的方法帮她盖好被子：用毯子紧紧裹住孩子们，紧得他都不知道第二天早上他们要怎么下床。真不知还能不能再见到他们。想到自己可能真的被困在了这里，他心紧了一下。应该不会吧。

“明天会发生什么呢？”她问。

“我也不知道，Schatz（宝贝）。”

“我是说，明天我要去学校吗？”

“不是明天，但是我们要帮你注册学籍。你太聪明了，不能整天呆在这里。”

“你和Charles要开学校吗？”

“我希望他有这个打算。不过开办学校并不是一朝一夕的事情。”

“为什么你睡在Charles的房间里？”

万磁王不知该怎么回答这个问题。过了一会他决定这么说：“因为我们是朋友。”她似乎接受了这个答案。“我要回自己的床上睡觉啦，晚安，Penny，好梦。”

“晚安。”她轻声回应。

*

万磁王绝望地祈祷自己不会再躺在这个大宅里醒来，但是幸运从不眷顾他。第二天早上他躺在自己的双人床上醒来，在Xavier大宅，后背生疼。他还在这里。他终究还是要面对青年Charles。

或者也不一定。当他在床上翻来覆去以减轻背部痉挛的时候，万磁王突然想到其实自己完全不必留在这里。他可以开走Charles的车上路，去见见新朋友，用Erik的身体去兜风。他年轻时都没怎么找过乐子。现在重回盛年，也许可以弥补一下人生遗憾。他离曼哈顿只有六英里之远，在1962年的纽约肯定找得到一家同性恋酒吧。必须找得到，他可是万磁王。

在衣橱里翻箱倒柜地找了好一阵，他穿上了一条宽松的裤子，还有一件他曾经最爱的高领毛衣，系紧靴子，梳好头发，带上墨镜，最后照了照镜子。挺不错的啊。

他突然觉得这很荒谬。

“我七十岁了，”他嘟囔着，把墨镜丢到床上。他真的打算去钓男人吗？钓二十多岁的？这太丢人了。

有人敲响了门。

“进来吧。”

是青年Charles。他双颊飞红着。毫无疑问，他无意中听到了万磁王方才的自言自语。良好的修养让他没有向万磁王当面指出他们已经上过床的实事，要知道Charles也才刚刚二十出头。为了驱除尴尬的气氛，万磁王挺直腰板，手背在背后，试着让自己威严一点。

想必是奏效了。因为Charles看起来有点惧惮。真是奇怪——万磁王不太习惯看见Charles惧惮的样子。长久以来他都觉得Charles是唯一不会惧惮他的人。

“我整晚都辗转反侧想着怎么样解决这件事。”Charles说，避开了眼神的交接，“还是想不出怎么办。”

“好吧，我也是。”

“他会怎么办？我是说你的Charles。”

“你是指如果我跟他说‘我穿越回了自己年轻的身体里，我该怎么办？’”

“是的。”

“他大概会把我带去实验室让野兽对我进行各种各样的测试，然后告诉我我想待多久都行，但是不许碰任何东西也不许和他的学生说话。”

“你介意我问问Hank吗？我不会和其他人说的。你同意的话，我不介意听取一下他的意见。”

“去吧，去试试。”

“请问，你穿越之前在哪里？有做什么特别的事吗？有和特殊的人在一起吗？”

“没有，我自己一个人躺在床上睡得正香，睁眼就看见你裸着躺在我身边，我以为这是个活色生香的春梦。”

“那么那晚的事情就说得通了。”Charles笑道。

万磁王睨了他一眼，驱退了他的笑容。他决计不能让青年Charles得意于自己对他的那份挥之不去的情愫，尤其在没有回报的前提之下。

“那天之前呢？”Charles问，向右挪了一步，“有什么不寻常的？”

“没有。”他甩声道。Charles看上去被挫了一记。

“好吧。”Charles转身离开，却停住脚步。“还有一个问题，我们该怎么处置CIA？”

万磁王谨慎地掩饰掉惊讶之情。过去四十年以来，Charles从来没有就某些紧急情况征询过他的意见。除了洋基队排阵容那会儿。而就算那时，Charles也因为他支持的是Mariano Rivera而喊他老顽固。

“你想知道我的想法吗？”

Charles耸了耸肩，“后知之明总是没错的，不是吗？在你的年代你会怎么做？”

“比预计的更耗费时间，但最后我还是成功摧毁了CIA的设备，救出了他们扣押的变种人，炸掉了他们的大楼，CIA全部员工都在里面。”

Charles张口结舌地瞪了他片刻，问道:“那我做了什么？”

“你公开谴责了我，向世界宣告我不过是一个普通的犯罪分子。你说我是人类和变种人共同的敌人，你的目标是向世界证明变种人比我留给人类的印象更好。”

Charles的脸色黯淡了下来。“是么，”他说，“但愿我们这回能做得更好一些。”

他打开门，准备离开。这时万磁王没能忍住想要反讽的冲动。“干嘛不问问你的女朋友？”他喊住Charles道。

“你说什么？”

“你干嘛不问问Moira你该怎么办？”

Charles踏回房间，关上门。“这不好笑，Erik。我觉得这很糟糕。请别当人家的面拿她的事开玩笑。我不想让别人以为我是草率才做了这个决定。”

“什么意思？”

“她已经走了——你没发现吗？”

“走了？”

“我昨天把她送回了华盛顿，清除了她的记忆，按我们之前说好的。”

万磁王打破一贯的沉着冷静，转而惊诧道：“你做了什么？”

“我以为我俩已经都认同了这样做更安全——不能让CIA的任何人知晓我们的底细，就算是Moira也不行。”

万磁王的下巴掉了下来。“什么？清除记忆？”

“你的Charles没有这么做？”

“没有，他和她约会来着。”

“什么？”

“哦是啊，在……”他的声音低了下去，不确定对于这个Charles来说究竟是哪条时间线。最后他想好了，“在我之后的几个月里。”突然间他的语气里涌上一阵苦涩。“你和她始终同出一条战线，所以早就准备好了，一旦摆脱我你俩就在一起。是CIA对Penny做的事让你改变主意了吗？“

Charles仅只直直地盯着他。被揭穿了吧。万磁王想。Charles可不习惯被揭穿。于是他尽量不让自己显得那么幸灾乐祸，但还是没能忍住，虽然只流露了一点。为了这一刻的幸灾乐祸，他等待太久了。

“我来自未来，Charles，别以为我不知道你打算为了她抛弃我。”他步步逼进道。

“我绝对没有！我一开始就打算消除她的记忆！从我知道她要和我们一起来纽约的时候我就告诉你了！”

“别对我说谎，Charles。我了解你对女性的吸引力，你自己也从未掩饰过这一点。我知道你是准备和她在一起的，在我俩玩完之后。”

“好吧，她确实是个美女，要我我也不会把她踢下床。但过去几个月我都一直跟你在一起，可别说你忘了！”

以及还把他踢下了床不是么。万磁王摇了摇头，转身回去看镜子。“让野兽十分钟后来实验室见我，还有要他带点咖啡来，加奶不加糖。”

“去你的咖啡！自己拿！”Charles唾了一声，在他身后大力摔上门。

*

在这之后，万磁王的心情糟透了。去实验室花了他将近二十分钟，而非十分钟。他努力不让自己向野兽发作：这都是Charles的错，跟野兽无关。野兽仅仅给他做了一点常规体检。他努力控制住了自己的脾气，允许对方给他量体重身高，检查耳朵和眼睛，用小手电筒检测他瞳孔的敏感度，甚至还量了血压。然而当他拿出一把小锤子准备进行膝跳反射测验的时候，万磁王觉得他受够了。

“这些检查项目意义何在？”他厉声问，“我的膝盖好着呢，我健健康康的。”

“原谅我，Erik，我只是不太确定本体穿越应该出现什么症状。那你希望我做什么呢？”

事实上，万磁王倒期望野兽会把他连在他自行发明的某些新奇装置上，说着“啊哈！只要我一按这个按钮然后…”噗，还是回到现实吧。他才不会承认这个想法。不过野兽似有察觉。

“你似乎觉得未来的我可以解决这件事。”他说。

“未来的你至少可以给出一个说法，可你现在什么都没有。”他从工作台上跳下来，穿上衬衫。“除了给我量体温和心率之外你还有什么别的吗？”

“没有。还没。”

“等你有了之后再告诉我吧。”说完，他转身走向楼梯。

*

万磁王年轻的身体跟70岁的他一样依赖咖啡因。此刻他的脑袋已经开始威胁他说如果再不来点咖啡他就要开始头疼了。但在此之前，他优先回到房间换下那件高领毛衣，穿上一件更宽松的衣服。他想不通自己当年怎么会忍受得了这么紧身的衣装。

感觉稍微舒服了一些之后，他下去厨房。半路在走廊撞上了魔形女。她一认出他，马上便调头往反方向走去。

“魔形女！”他喊住她。她停了下来，双手叉在胸前，转头盯着他。“我想和你谈谈。”

“你干嘛在凌晨两点半偷看我的房间？”

他挥了挥手，一笔带过她的质问。“先别担心这个。我想问你——”

“别担心？”她打断他，“昨天才跟我说我们之间不会发生什么，却又在半夜闯进我房间？”

万磁王绷紧了下巴，无视了她的插话。“昨天我告诉你如果你发现什么不寻常的事情就报告我。”

他等待着，而她仍旧是盯着他。“所以呢？”她问。

“所以我的报告呢？”

Raven对他竖起中指。“这就是你的报告，还有离我的房间远点儿！”

如果他的魔形女敢这么跟他说话，他会…好吧，她永远也不会这样。万磁王惊讶地看着对方居然在他允许之前离开了。算了，还是先去拿咖啡，稍后再处置她吧。

不幸的是，他连平安地拿个咖啡都不行。Charles，野兽，Alex和Azazel都在厨房里。

“早上好。”他说，试着让自己表现得很愉快，但是显然失败了。他打开壁橱找马克杯的时候他们全都盯着他看。他终于在第四格找到了一只，但是咖啡壶空了。“请问有没有人愿意再煮一壶？”他问，显而易见激怒了Alex，因为他嘟囔着走了出去。万磁王完全想不出为什么Alex生他气——他知道其他三个人生气的原因——所以他只能猜想是野兽告诉了Alex关于在地下室的体检。

野兽貌似并没有Alex那么恼火。他从冰箱里拿出一袋咖啡渣递给他。“过滤器在壁橱右边。”他说。

“谢了。”

所有人旁观他找到过滤器，倒进咖啡，把过滤器调到运行状态。在咖啡壶半满的时候，万磁王开口问：“怎么了？你们都没话跟我讲？”

他唯一得到的回应来自Azazel。他一言不发从厨房里消失，可能是去找魔形女了。

“好吧，”他叹气，给自己倒满了一杯，从冰箱里取了牛奶倒进去，把咖啡端回房间。

在他走上楼梯的时候，他意识到自己在赌气。确实是赌气。他把这归咎于这副身体——赌气是非常Erik的做法，万磁王可不会干。但他踏着楼梯时仍然撅着嘴。Charles又和他闹掰了。他冒犯了野兽所以现在对方不会帮他回家了。魔形女讨厌他，Azazel讨厌他是因为魔形女，Alex讨厌他则是因为野兽。他还没见到其他人，不过他确信他们同样讨厌他。既然没人想留他，那他还死皮赖脸地在这里做甚？

正当他再次下定决心去同性恋酒吧之时，Penny出现在走廊里，捧着一盘拼词游戏棋。

“Vous avez dit que vous jouiez avec moi.”（你说你要和我玩的。）

Habe ich das gesagt” 他逗她道。（我说过吗？）

她用力地点头，对他报以大大的笑容。

“好吧，”他说，一个微笑浮现在他脸上。“但是你不能用我不会的语言。”

“好的！”

Penny跑回了书房，万磁王跟着她走进去了。至少，这屋子里还有是人喜欢他的。


	7. Chapter 7

“这个不算单词！”

“不，它算！”

“不，它不算。这是什么语言？”

“英语！”Penny指了指字母拼板笑道，“M-O-U-S-E, Mouse!”

“Mouse？是你瞎编出来的吧，”万磁王逗她道，“什么是Mouse？”

“就像米老鼠！”她咯咯笑着，站起来手舞足蹈，“小鼻子，还有大耳朵！”

女孩开始模仿起《威利号汽船》（注）里的情景。这时万磁王听到身后传来一声偷笑。Charles双手插着口袋站在门口，旁观这一切。即刻，万磁王收起脸上的笑容，从沙发上站起身。“抱歉，Penny，我以为游戏时间该结束了。”

“别！”Charles喊道，走进了房间。“我无意打扰。”

万磁王坐立两难。想必Charles马上就要叫他远离Penny了——他未经允许跟Charles学生交谈的行径总是让对方感到恼火——但是该死的难道真要他自己夹着尾巴滚出房间？他需要做出一些抉择，Penny正看着呢。于是他谨慎地坐回沙发，等待着被禁言的警告。

“我可以一起玩吗？”Charles问道。他拖了一张椅子过来。

Penny递给Charles一块拼板，开始像每个热衷于游戏却又缺少玩伴的小孩子一样介绍拼字游戏的规则。整个过程，Charles的眼神始终聚焦于万磁王，看着对方在座椅上局促不安的样子。

“从盒子里抽七个字母，不能偷看，不然就算犯规，”Penny向Charles解释道。“现在轮到Erik，然后轮到你。因为我们围着圈坐，所以按位置算下个是Erik然后才是你，然后再是我。”

静默持续了几分钟，直到万磁王突然意识到另两人都在等他。“哦，抱歉，轮到我了？”

“轮到你了。”Charles说。

“对。”万磁王将注意力放回字母，冷静了下来——无视坐在他旁边的青年Charles，继续跟Penny玩——管他呢。“好吧，你拼了‘mouse’，那么我就来……”他摆出“CHAT”。

“CHAT？”Charles问。

“Cat！”Penny喊道。“是法语。英语、法语、德语、西班牙语、犹太语都可以用。你不想用也可以。”

“真令人印象深刻。”Charles给出一个温暖的笑容——并不是对Penny，而是对万磁王。另一人小小抿了一口咖啡，以掩饰脸上的微红。

“轮到你了！”

Charles低头看着字母，捋捋下巴。“好啦，我想到一个：zits。”他说着他将单词摆在棋盘上。“得十三分。”

万磁王扬起眉毛。“不，那不只十三分。”Charles选中的Z拥有三倍分值，S用在一个三倍分值的单词里,总分应该是……“一百四十一分。”

“什么！”Penny夸张地惊叫道。Charles看起来同样惊讶，这让万磁王大笑起来。

Penny看了一眼他们的比分，“你把我俩都打败了！”

“我可不是故意的！”

万磁王转向Penny。“你知道这意味着什么吧？”她点点头。“这意味着我们两个要合力击败他！”他抓住她的手腕将她拉近过来。小姑娘咯咯笑着，把自己的字母都转移了过去。她爬上他的膝盖，两人一起试图找出能够胜过Charles的方法。

在他俩窃窃私语地讨论着是否该用上一个足够长的犹太语单词的时候，魔形女和Angel走了进来。

“你们好了没？”魔形女问道。

Charles似是有些意外。“哦，抱歉，”他说，“都忘了我来的原因了。”他看向Penny。“我来是想问你要不要跟Raven和Angel一起去店里买些新衣服。”Penny离家出走用的行李箱里只装了两件内衣，一件衬衫，剩下的都是绒毛玩具和书籍。

Penny皱起眉头，于是Charles慷慨地道：“随便你挑，我都会给你买的。不用担心钱。只要跟着Raven走，选购一些新衣服就行了。我们可不能让你每天穿同一件衣服去上学。”

她看起来似乎平和了一些，转而征询般地抬眼望向万磁王。

“看我没有用喔，”他说，“她们才是要带你去买衣服的人。去吧，去买些新衣服回来。我们可以稍后继续玩。”

终于Penny接受了建议。她从他膝头爬下，跟着魔形女和Angel出了门，留下万磁王与青年Charles二人独处。

“她迷上你了。”Charles说。

“谁，Penny？”他耸耸肩，“小孩子喜欢我。真奇怪。”

“你也喜欢他们，我看得出来。”Charles微笑道，“我从没想过我所了解的Erik会是这样一个人。”

“你的意思是？”

“他看起来似乎并不是很喜欢小孩子。电视上放儿童节目他都会直接走开，或者换频道。每次谈到孩子的话题他都不太舒服。当你开始谈论开学校的事情，我其实就该猜到，你并不是他。”

“Charles，”他低声道，“1962年那会儿我还在哀悼我的亲生女儿。”

Charles看起来有些吃惊。“我……我不知道你……我的意思是我曾有过一些感觉，只是你从未跟我提起。我没想刺探你的私事。”

“你说你没想刺探？”

“这个嘛，我做人还是有底线的。”他有些抵触地说道。

“于是你仅仅以为我不喜欢小孩子？”

难怪Charles会以为他从未期望过能成为学校的一份子。

大概是注意到了对方的失神，Charles摇了摇头，伤感地说道：“要不是前几天发生的事，我绝对想象不来你在学校工作的情形。”

万磁王叹了口气：“反正都过了这么多年，无所谓了。或者也不能这么说，毕竟现在的我们不同以往。”

Charles想了一刻说道：“我觉得我们昨晚都过得有些不大愉快。”

“愉快？你把我踢下床了。”

“是的，呃，我只是觉得你应该早点告诉我我究竟在跟谁上床。我以为我是在跟我的——”他顿了一下，万磁王琢磨着他是想说“男友”呢还是“爱人”呢，“——跟我的Erik,”他继续道，“然而事实却是我居然跟一个冒名顶替的陌生人一起睡了三个夜晚。”

“我说过，我以为你不是真实的。”

“好吧，我是真实的，而你却一直对我说谎。”

万磁王咽了一下，动了动下巴。“很抱歉我欺骗了你。”他说道，尽管这个Charles或许永远意识不到让万磁王道歉会是多么稀奇的一件事情。“但你敢说你从未欺骗过我吗？”

“我什么时候欺骗过你？别跟我提你那位Charles的事。我可不是他。”

确实，万磁王脑袋里充斥的都是有关他的Charles的事情。他只好说：“就在一个小时之前，你说你没想过跟Moira约会。”

Charles翻了个白眼，“噢又来了，真不知道你从何时开始吃Moira的醋——”

“吃醋？！我才没吃Moira的醋！我只是搞不懂你为何不承认甩掉我搭上她这个事实。我非常清楚会发生什么，在你让她留下来以后直到……”Moira是什么时候离开的呢？他都记不得她后来如何了，但他没有停下语速。“只要她昨天继续留了下来，只要Penny的事情没有发生，没让你起意弄走这个CIA。”

“首先，我是在我们启程去找Penny之前，在今早你倒在我沙发上流着血让Raven照顾你的时候，送走了她——顺便说下这件事我还没来得及跟你追究呢。其次，在我们的初夜，我跟你说过我会送走Moira。”

“初夜？哪里？”

“床上。”

“哦，难道连床话都要我记住吗……是在完事前还是完事后？”

“事后。”

“如果是事后，我大概早就蒙头睡过去了——怎么可能还记得住四十年前的事情？我连次日的事情都不记得了。”

Charles感到又好气又好笑。他看上去像是赢了这场争论，然而显然没有。

“关键是我曾在场。我知道发生过什么。如果你跟过去一样，在Moira走之前甩了我，你俩就会成为一对儿。在我们还没分的时候你就一直把她作为备胎来着。我说的对不对？”

Charles仅仅瞪着他。

“不说就是默认了。”

“我甩了你？”Charles睁大眼睛问。

万磁王企图反唇相讥，却什么也说不出来了。就在遥远的四十年前古巴的海滩上，同样年轻的Charles在那里，同样眼角含泪地瞪着他，不要他。

“何时？”

“两天前。古巴。”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，“不可能。”

“这是事实。”

“发生了什么事？”

万磁王不敢相信自己会陷入这样的谈话中。这是四十年以来他一直逃避的话题。“我让跟我走，你拒绝了。你说我们理念不同。然后才过了一个礼拜，我就发现你跟Moira在一起了，你还打算开办学校，当然没我的份。”

“一个礼拜？”

“一两个礼拜。差不多。我本想来看看你——主要是为了向你致歉，但显然你已经向前看了。就像那样。你一定筹划了很久吧。”

记得当年，万磁王曾为Charles从未爱过他的事实消沉了数月之久。然而在当前的时间线，这个青年Charles看起来都快哭出来了。

可他终究只能用哽噎的声音说：“我没筹划过任何事情。”

“好吧，但事实确实都发生了。”

“我跟Moira处了多久？”

“我记得不太准确，但没超过一年。”

Charles起身，万磁王也跟着站起。然而Charles没有离开。他走过去关上魔形女、Angel、Penny离开的门，然后转过身来看向万磁王，神情很是憔悴。“我还是不能理解，”他说，“两天前会发生这样的事情？在你……”他用手势示意“在你本体穿越之后”。

“真是太及时了，不是么？就在你将再一次令让我心碎之前。”

Charles退缩了一下。“但我……我爱你，爱他，爱Erik。我深爱着他。我从没想过要跟他分手，现在也是。只要他回得来。”

“别说了，”万磁王摇头道，“你怎么能这样对我？”

“是真的！”

“不，现在还对我说这些话，你也太残忍了。”

“这中间一定是发生了什么事，”Charles坚持道，“一定是什么事改变了我的想法。要不然就是我跟你的Charles根本不是同一人。那天还发生了什么？”他目光闪动着，“轮椅，你说我在古巴之后坐上了轮椅。”

万磁王喉头泛起一阵酸楚。

“告诉我发生了什么。”

“古巴的任务并不顺利。”他叹了一声，深吸一口气道。“简直是一场灾难。我们撞机了。我在你的帮助之下，把潜艇从水里捞起——我自己一个人可做不来——我还失手了一次。我去追杀Shaw，但情况却是——”他自嘲起来“——正面交手之下我没法应对。我失控了。我杀了他。我抢了他的头盔。我出来的时候发现美俄双方的舰队都准备向我们开火。于是我悬停了所有的导弹，将它们反弹回去。你试图阻止我——你说他们都是‘服从命令的无辜者’。好吧上帝啊经历四十年的惨痛教训但愿你能够反省一下当时的自己究竟有多么愚蠢。你的话只是徒增烦扰。我没有罢手，于是你跳起来跟我大打出手。然后Moira就朝我开枪。”他吸气道。“我用能力挡开了子弹，误伤了你的背脊。”他能感觉到自己的颤抖。“我当时不知情。在我打算回来看你向你致歉的时候，被告知你腰部以下都瘫痪了，还有你跟Moira一起过得挺好，还有你已经计划为变种人开办学校，但没我的份。”

Charles眼睛红了。他握紧了拳头。有那么一刻，他看起来像是要走出这个房间永远不再回来。但他最终开口道：“你没讲我跟你分手的事，是何时？”

“在你中弹之后。我跪下来恳请你跟我走。我说我俩能在一起为变种人而战，而你拒绝了。你说我们理念不同。”

“好吧，听起来你原本打算将美俄双方的舰队一并摧毁。该死的你说的真对，我可不想那样。”

“我以为是Shaw击垮了我，但我错了。真正击垮我的是你的那些话。”万磁王眼眶湿润了。“我想带你走。我说过我们要肩并肩一同战斗。我以为那是我俩的共同期望，正如我们一直以来所倡议的那样——然而一切都是虚妄。在我要你真正做决定的时候，你说的话让一切都化作泡影。跟你在一起的时候我真心觉得我成为了一个正常人而不是一头怪物，然后你翻脸跟我说‘不，抱歉，你就是怪物’。”他将双手背过身去，低头看向地板。“我经历过许多可怕的事情，而你给我的感觉是，仿佛事情并没有我想的那么糟，我可以正视它们——可我错了。”他抬起头。“恐怕我确确实实就是一头怪物。我是万磁王。”

轻声地，Charles问：“你觉得有没有可能是因为我当时太气愤了呢？”

“有。所以我才跑去见你，想做些补偿。可才几天的光景你已经向前看了。你让我感觉我俩之前都不是认真的，只能解释为你早就计划好了一切。另外，在你说我俩理念不同的时候，你表现得很镇静，一点也不气恼，好像理所当然早晚的事。你生气的时候会大喊大叫诅咒些可怕的事情——一般而言的争论就像那样。然而那天却完全不同。”

Charles的声线颤抖起来：“我没筹划过任何事。我没想过开学校。”

“是的，现在我知道了。”

“我没有想过跟Moira在一起，没想过离开你，从未。我以为我们可以在一起过那四十年。”

“别说了。”

“我不觉得你是怪物——现在也没觉得。Erik也好，万磁王也好。在你那样竭力救了一个小女孩，让她那样开心地生活之后，我怎么可能将你看待成一头怪物？”

“我的Charles可不这么想。”

“我不信。”

“我弄残了他。”

青年Charles僵了一下。“是的，你弄残了他。”他脚尖点着地板像是检视着事情的真伪。“不过听起来你俩依然还保持彼此见面。”

“有时。”万磁王耸肩道。“时来时往。有时我们挨得那么近仿佛……”他甩了甩脑袋，“但很快又会是分道扬镳的情景。”

“你弄残了我，而我们依然是朋友。你怎么得出的结论说我不爱你？”

“你从未说出口——”

“你呢？”万磁王讷口不言，于是Charles继续道，“假设昨天你问我，如果你因为误伤而让我坐上了轮椅我会怎么做，我以为我的首选将是把你从我面前撵走，其他什么都不想。而据你所言我确实这么做了。不管你当时向我要求什么，我都会回绝，总之你先给我滚开。但那并不意味着我不爱你。我爱你，或许至今依然爱着。”

万磁王坐回沙发，双掌捧着脸，手肘支在膝盖上。“有一件事你说得对。”他说。“过去的事情谁也说不准。”

注：米老鼠的第一部动画，1928年于纽约上映。


	8. Chapter 8

万磁王最后一次见到他的Charles是在两个月前。当时Charles正在国会为某一套有关变种人权利的立法草案作出声明，而万磁王决定去现场表示支持。那并不是他们第一次站在同一阵线上。事实上，随着变种人逐步融入社会，他们的争论也愈渐着眼于实际问题，而非仅仅停留于理念层面。虽说两人达成一致的机会越来越多，但这并不代表Charles就一定希望让外界知情。因此万磁王在后排找了个座位，脱了帽子放在膝盖，心平气和地关注会议的进程。

Charles很有魅力：出口成章，令人诚服，风度翩翩。万磁王以为，凭Charles的才能其实完全可以成为一位伟大的政治家。无论信件抬头怎么写，那人在自己的领域里，在很多方面，都够得上政治家水准。若在另一个世界，或许他可以成为林肯，也可能成为丘吉尔。也许他会当上国王——他给人的感觉就像一个君王。

万磁王没有驻留很久，所以他不清楚Charles的发言到底有没有起效。Charles刚一说完他就溜回大堂闲逛了。他把挂在墙上的每一幅画像下面的每一个标签都读了个遍，以缓解自己因太过紧张而显得难堪的颜色。尽管心里期望着一场愉快的重逢，但他确实没有把握Charles会给出什么反应——距离上回他们掳走那个男孩又毫发无伤地归还那次事件，已经时隔一年。那孩子被吓坏了，但这不是万磁王的错——Charles理应教会学生们如何镇静地应对压力——并且，若非Charles无意妥协，他绝不会一开始就用掳的。

大概十五分钟之后，万磁王心想Charles大概是不会从大堂进出了，于是他准备离开，先去国会大厦周围散个步，舒展一下筋骨。这时Charles出现了。

他看起来年轻又充满活力：万磁王了解Charles，显而易见，演说之类的事情之于后者就如同打鸡血。为此他大概已经筹备了好些时日吧。他穿着一套新西装——万磁王还没全知到能认出他衣橱里的每一套西装，但那件看着挺新的。Charles看起来充满了力量。

“你好呀，万磁王。”他独自出来，随行的人都留在门口。他没有笑，但是目光炯炯，不知是因为刚才演讲的激动还是因为万磁王自己的错觉。“你最近怎么样？”

“挺好的。”他挤出笑容。“你呢？看起来不错啊，气色相当好。尤其是脑门，今天特别闪亮啊。”

曾几何时这句话会掀起一阵大笑，但Charles只是轻笑一声，翻了个白眼。

“你有几个观点说得很好，”万磁王说，“甚至都能打动White议员了，我觉得。”

“希望如此。”

“很高兴能见证这个场面。”

“我猜你刚才就这么光明正大走了进去？”

万磁王戴上帽子，“我是以一位公民的身份前来。”

Charles的眉毛略微挑起，“一位持假身份证的公民，对吧。过金属探测器的是魔形女吧？”

“说得真详尽。”

终有一天，万磁王知道自己会越过线。那时Charles将彻底和他决裂，不再坚信他身上存在光明的一面。终有一天，Charles会和全世界的其他人一样，认为他已经到了罪无可恕、不可救药的地步。但是他知道那天还没到来，鉴于Charles此时正摇着头努力忍住微笑的表情。

“愿意赏脸共进晚餐吗？“万磁王问，“你点菜，我请。”

“很遗憾，我们马上要启程回纽约了。明早我有要事亟待处理。我们想赶在下班高峰期之前到家。”

“当然。”

“下次吧。”

万磁王取下帽子，礼貌地微笑：“下次吧。”

*

万磁王花了好些时间才从这段尴尬的回忆中回过神。他走出图书馆。眼前唯一的Charles正站在野兽实验室里的梯子上，手里拿着一把螺丝刀，头发乱糟糟的。他使劲踮起脚尖，伸手去够顶上某个庞大的仪器。

“你究竟在上面干什么？”他问，把Charles吓得滑了一脚。梯子抖动起来，Charles几乎就要头朝下地摔下去了。

“请不要再这样吓我。”Charles如释重负地喘着气，重新平衡好身体。“我差点摔断脖子了。”

“见鬼的真没错，你是差点就摔断脖子了。那梯子不安全。你马上给我下来。”

Charles丢给他一个寓意“放松点，老头子”的眼神。万磁王怀疑他可能用了心电感应加强示意的明确性。

“我是说真的。那梯子不牢。如果你继续在上面这样摆弄的话，它保准会塌掉。”Charles还是没动，于是他说：“至少先下来，让我帮你把松了的地方弄紧，免得你伤了自己。”

“哦，好吧。”Charles不情不愿地说着，爬了下来。

“话说你在搞什么？”

“Hank和我决定要重修Cerebro.”

“野兽在哪？”

“他去冲澡了，要花好几个小时。”

“哦。”万磁王从Charles身边拿过梯子开始捣鼓其中一块踏板，故意不去看Charles，咕哝道：“我为之前发脾气的事情道歉，在图书馆那次。”Charles没有说话，而万磁王仍然低头看着梯子，“我不是故意的。”

“我也不是。”Charles说，“不用道歉，你没有做错什么。”万磁王抬头看见Charles露出亲切的笑容，只觉自己愈发尴尬了。

“请你不要跟其他人提起这件事，我会不胜感激的。”

“没问题。”

万磁王清了清嗓子，“Cerebro修好之后你打算怎么办？”

Charles为话题的突然转移感到有些意外，但是他没有挑明。“嗯，我想这要取决于CIA的计划了。如果他们继续追踪甚至抓捕变种人的话，我们就可以名正言顺地插手制止了。”

万磁王点头，继续捣鼓着梯子。“有道理。那么那些已经被抓起来的变种人呢？”

“你早上说了，在你的时间线里你找到了他们的设备。还记得在哪里吗？”

“或许记得一点。”

“那我想咱应该去拜访一下他们了，不是吗？”

万磁王惊讶地抬起头。“是，是的，我也同意。”

“好的。我还在想，如果你同意的话，我准备试试能不能…因为你只是精神穿越了，身体没有，所以我想试试能不能用Cerebro把Erik找回来。”

“你是说把我送回去吧？”万磁王笑起来。

Charles脸红了，“是的，就是这个意思。”其实不是。Charles的所想就是他所说的：他想念Erik了。

“没关系，我知道你很想他回来。这不算冒犯。”相反这还让万磁王露出了笑容。

“你想回去吗？”

“我想啊，”万磁王耸肩。“我欠Charles一顿饭。”

事实上，万磁王并不担心自己会被青年Charles看穿。虽说这位Charles爱的是Erik而不是他，但至少他并不认为他是坏人。万磁王很高兴能维持现状。估计在Charles起用Cerebro看遍他的所作所为之后，是决计不会再留他在身边了。万磁王打算通过另一种方式弥补自己的过错，前提是不能让Charles知道得太多。至少至少，他可以拖延一点时间。

于是乎，万磁王决定一颗一颗钉子慢慢修。实在太无聊了。

终于他受不了这份愚蠢的差事，把梯子丢到一边。这时他听到楼梯那边传来一阵喧闹：Penny，魔形女和Angel采购完回来了。

他丢下梯子的零部件走到门口。“野兽不用我们帮忙也能搞定吧？”

“也许，但我真的需要那把梯——”

“太好了。”他说着跑上楼梯。

导致Charles无法使用Cerebro这件事让他心生出一丝小小的罪恶感。他不是不想阻止CIA，也不是不明白在这个节骨眼上那东西的重要性——但正如再次面对Shaw时的那样，四十年过去，有些事情在他心里依然还是一道坎。尤其是眼下，还有那么多有趣的事情等着他去做。他可不想因为CIA的事再次把它们都给错过了。

Charles追上他之时，他正把咯咯笑着的Penny举起来扔上肩膀，就像扔一袋土豆。

“放我下来！”她尖叫道。

“你想再往上？”他问。

“不要！放我下来！”

“我听不清楚——你说想往上是吗？”她开始哀嚎“不！！！！！！！放我下来！！”，于是他说了声“好吧”，接着把她抱回地面。

“你知道，”Charles打断了他，“现在还早，不用急着帮Penny注册报到。”

“但是我觉得早点注册好，”他说，“孩子，你觉得呢？你想上学吗？”

Penny露出了疑惑的表情，“我以为你们要在这里开学校呢。”

“我们会的。”Charles说，“但是目前你得先找个别的地方上学。你父母不在身边，如果一直留在房子里的话我们没办法让你好好学习。”

Penny考虑了一阵，似乎还不确定。万磁王决定使出利诱大法。

“这样吧，”他说，“我们带你去学校，然后Charles会给你买冰淇淋。”

“冰淇淋！”她欢呼道，转身跑向车库。

*

帮助一个孩子完成入学一年级的注册程序可比万磁王想象的要复杂得多，况且这个孩子根本就不是他的。虽说有个心灵感应者在场可以确保将行政人员忽悠过去，但Charles看起来似乎有点紧张。

“我们没有出生证明，我们也不是她的父母。我们并没有收养她，没有任何证据可以证明我们和她住在一起。我就知道把她带走不是好事。”他对万磁王低语道，为了避免让后座的Penny听到他说得很小声。“我们拐带儿童，我们简直是绑匪。”

“你想让她回去家里吗？”

“不想。”

“她想回去和祖父母在一起吗？”

Charles的手指悄悄抬起指向太阳穴。“不想。”

“所以说嘛，”万磁王指指脑袋道，“这是我们应该做的。我真搞不懂你为何老是纠结于带她走的问题。”他拍了拍Charles大腿。“先着手开办学校的事，之后你就不会再感到愧疚了。”

Charles沉默地瞥了他一眼，然后转身对Penny说：“好啦，你准备好进去了吗？”她点头。“我们得进去和那些人谈谈，填点表格，然后就完事了。不会花很多时间，不过我需要你的帮助，行吗？我需要进入你的大脑搜集相关信息，比如说你的出生日期和出生地，可以吗？”

Penny看向万磁王，他在点头。“没问题。”

“我必须跟学校里的人说点谎。但说谎是不对的，说谎是不应该的。不过呢你不能让他们发现我在说谎，不然我们麻烦就大了。所以等下我会说我是你的父亲，我们刚搬来这边，你不要出声，好吗？只要假装是真的就好了，就今天而已。”

“我想让Erik当我爸爸。”

Charles摇头。“只是假装一下，为了进学校而已。”

“我要Erik！” 她跺脚道。

“抱歉，亲爱的，只能让Charles来当你爸爸，”万磁王告诉她说，“因为他要用自己的能力让学校的人相信我们。”

“我不管！我要ERIK！不要笨蛋CHARLES！”她尖叫起来。“NEM TESZEM MEG! NEM TESZEM MEG! AZT AKAROM, HOGY ERIK LEGYEN A SZíNLELT APUKáM!”（我不要！不要！我要让ERIK当爸爸！）

Charles摸了摸鼻梁。“你能说服她吗？拜托？”

“Penny，只是——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————！！！”

*

“你好，我叫Erik Lehnsherr。我是来帮我女儿注册的，她该上一年级了。”

坐在办公桌后面慈祥的女士微笑起来。“真好，这就是你女儿吗？”她朝Charles和Penny的方向点头示意，他们正坐在等候区一起读着一本图画书。

“是的，就是她。我带了我的……妹夫过来帮忙照看她。”

不要即兴发挥，Charles告诉他。万磁王龇起牙——他不喜欢被指手划脚。但是他也希望这件事顺利完成，所以他没有反驳。

“太棒了，她真可爱。请帮我填好这个。”那位女士递给他一份表格。“您只需要提供出生证明和居住地证明。你们是最近才搬过来的吗？”

是的，Charles对他说，她母亲去世了，我们搬过来是因为我们的亲戚住在附近。

“是的，”万磁王说，“她母亲去世了，我们搬过来是因为我们的亲戚住在附近。”

“深表歉意。”接待员手捂着脸说道，“我很遗憾，祝你们安康。我们学校相当不错，这个社区也很好，相信你们会在这里过得很愉快的。”

是的，我也是这么认为的。

“是的，我也是这么认为的。”

“您有出生证明吗？”

万磁王从外套口袋里掏出一张纸——是Charles在自己书桌里找到的一张牙科收费清单，但是接待员没有发现任何异常。

“好极了。”她说，“我要复印一份，马上回来。”

她站起来走向办公室的另一边，什么都没做立刻便又转身回来，把清单递回给他。

“好啦，你可以把它收好了。”

好样的Charles。

接待员又问他要了居住证明，万磁王递给她同一张单子，她重复了刚才的步骤：拿着单子绕了一圈递回给他。

“现在你可以跟小家伙坐在那边稍作等候，填好表格就可以了。”

万磁王听着“小家伙”这个词怔了一下，但还是礼貌地微笑着走过去，坐在Charles和Penny身边。

在接待员看来，此刻的情景是爸爸正安静地填写表格，而Penny在一边和Charles叔叔一起看书。与此同时Charles正从Penny的大脑里抽取信息输送去万磁王的脑中。姓名，地址，出生日期——小菜一碟。唯一的难处在于需要填写Penny之前就读的学校信息，因为届时校方会和他们联系取得Penny的档案。他们得回去圣塞西莉亚学校一趟保证进展顺利。虽然来学校的路上经历了很多担忧和反对声，但现在看来也不算什么了。他们把表格交回给接待员，半个小时后就开着车去买冰淇淋了。

“我觉得还挺顺利的。”万磁王对Charles说，他们正坐在一家冰淇淋店外面的长椅上，看着Penny蹂躏巧克力甜筒。

“我不确定，我不想留下这幅烂摊子，Erik不会高兴的。”

“什么意思？”

“等他回来，如果他发现整个北塞勒姆学区都以为他是Penny的父亲，他会怎么想？”

“没事的，他可以接受的。”万磁王耸肩。“他几乎愿意为你做一切事情，Charles，如果你告诉他来龙去脉，他会接受的。为了你。”

Charles不安地敲打着腿。“如果你的Charles问你的话，你会不会……”他的声音低了下去。

“会。”

Charles没有再说什么。

他们就这么静静地坐着，看着车辆来来往往：万磁王无法不钟爱这些闪亮的巨型金属制品。如今太多塑料制品进入了汽车内部，真是可惜。Charles的双脚随着街边传来的乐声打着拍子，万磁王出其不意地在Penny的甜筒舔了一口，她咯咯笑起来。

终于到了回家时间。当他们坐进车里，万磁王发现街对面有一家餐厅。

“愿意赏脸共进晚餐吗？就我们两个人。”他问Charles，连自己都吃了一惊。“我请。”

“好啊，我很荣幸。”Charles微笑道。


	9. Chapter 9

和往常一样，Charles花了好长时间浏览菜单。这是本地一家再普通不过的意大利餐馆：外门卖披萨，里头点餐。墙上挂着装帧起来的意大利地图，桌上陈列着塑料瓶花和烛台。然而头顶的荧光灯却与餐馆的氛围有些不太相衬，看得出店主并没有在装潢上下太多工夫。店员都是意大利人，至少能够保障菜料都是正宗的。估计这样一来Charles又会点他常点的那道菜吧。

“小牛卷看着不错，虽然我还不饿……”他喃喃着把菜单又翻了一遍。

万磁王知道Charles要点的将会是他常吃的酸豆柠檬鸡。但他什么都没说，只是兴味十足地观看眼前这位Charles的行为举止与他的Charles如出一辙：先把菜单从头细细地读到尾，仿佛待会儿服务生要考他似的，接着又花上十到十五分钟时间纠结于每道菜的优劣，然而最后选定的总不过也就平时那几道。这样的怪癖就仿佛一个吹毛求疵的老头，让万磁王备受折磨。而这个Charles嘛……好吧，依然吹毛求疵得令人讨厌。不过万磁王还是保持了他的微笑。

“怎么了？”Charles问，“为什么你这样看着我？”

“没事。只不过你让我想起他罢了。”

Charles发出一声哼笑，“我就是他，你知道的。”

“不，你不是。你跟他很像，但不是他。”

Charles给了一个让万磁王有些不解的眼神。他刚想开口，服务生走了过来。

“您想来点什么？”服务生问。Charles最后看了一眼餐单，说：“我要一份酸豆柠檬鸡。”

万磁王竭力止住笑。“我跟他一样。”

等服务生离开，Charles再次开口问道，“怎么了？酸豆柠檬鸡有什么好笑的？”

“没什么。这是我最爱吃的一道菜。”

“我也是。”

“我知道。每次我们去意大利餐馆你都会点这个。”

Charles很是惊讶，“不是每次都是吧。”

“除非哪回我拿这个取笑你，你才会点些别的，好证明我是错的。”

Charles啜了一口红酒。“这么说来我俩常一起出门对吧。那你怎么还说我们是死对头。”

万磁王叹了口气。“这很……复杂。不过是的，在不敌对的时候，我们会定期见个面。这可能取决于那段时间我有否把你惹恼。”

“那么最近呢？”Charles问，“我指你来这里之前。我们是敌人还是朋友？”

想起在华盛顿看到的Charles那副目光炯炯的容颜，万磁王脸上飞过一阵红。“很难说。还算朋友吧，我以为。也不知他有没有原谅我上一次的越线行为。但我觉得他应该已经原谅了。他就是那样一个人。我也想不明白为什么。”

“我明白。”

万磁王拨弄着餐巾。“好吧，我受之有愧。”

服务生上来一篮蒜蓉面包，万磁王连忙感激涕零地伸手过去。若在七十高龄，这是有违医嘱的事。但他现在是三十三岁，他可以随便折腾自己的胃。

“话说他长什么样呢？”Charles问，“我六十岁以后会是什么样子？”

万磁王轻笑起来。“不要过多地了解未来的自己——这应该是时间旅行的第一法则吧？”

“你从哪里听来的？”

他没打算承认那其实是《回到未来II》里面的台词。

“我以为时间旅行的第一法则应当是‘不要杀死你的祖父’，何况那又不是我的未来。”Charles说。“你的时间线里，我在古巴瘫痪了。但在当前，我还好好的。所以说我的未来跟我的选择都将会很不一样。”

“你是说存在平行宇宙喽？一个是瘫痪的你，一个是健全的你。”

Charles一如既往地因为沉思而皱了下眉。“我是这么想的。扯远一点，说不定某一条时间线里瘫痪的人是你呢，或者我俩都瘫了，而另一个宇宙的我会点小牛卷。我们所做出的任何选择都会产生不同的结果，也许所有的结局都拥有一条单独的时间线。”

“我不信。”万磁王依然眼馋着篮子里的蒜蓉面包，说道。“我不信某人打个喷嚏就能打出一个新宇宙来。”

“那你认为等你回去之后，你到达的会是当前这条时间线的三十多年以后，还是你自己的那个未来？”

万磁王想了想，说：“倘若我跳过了这条时间线接下来的四十年，我将不再是我了，对吧？那将是另一个版本的我，不是现在的我——那么现在的我将如何，不复存在？”

“我不知道。也许你依然存在着，但拥有两份记忆。”

“那么我的Charles该怎么办？我回到我的时代，他会不复存在吗？”

“有这个可能。”

万磁王的心跳加快。“你说我杀了他？来到这里，等同于杀了他？”

“不，不是！嘘！”Charles越过桌面，按抚对方的手。“我可没这么说。抱歉。这些都只是假设而已。我没说你杀了他，我只是在例举可能性。”他将手重新收回。“不过话说回来，如果你不相信存在平行宇宙，那是不是只有你所处的世界才是唯一真实的存在，而现在这个则是假的？”

“我不知道。也许存在平行宇宙吧。我只是觉得每一个选择都能创造出新世界这种说法实在太荒诞了。也许平行宇宙的出现只跟时间旅行之类的奇事有关系。”

“也许吧。”Charles饮尽杯中的红酒，优雅地伸出手拦住那位正好经过他们桌子的服务生，道，“打扰了，麻烦请再给我来一杯霞多丽好吗？”

万磁王看着Charles手中的空酒杯，笑着摇头道：“你确实让我想起了他。”

“就像我说的，我就是他。”

“不，你只是这个时间线的Charles，不是我那位。你给我的感觉更像是在跟他的孙辈同桌。你还太嫩。”

“我还有孙辈？”Charles调笑道。他对万磁王口中那个未来的自己感兴趣极了。

“我并不是那个意思。”

“我有没有小孩？”Charles追问，“我结婚了么？”

“有哦。你跟一个来自外星的鸟族人公主结了婚，现在入赘到希阿帝国做王子啦。”（注1）

“…真好笑。”

万磁王微笑着妥协了。“好吧，好吧，Charles他……”换位思考一下，他觉得确实应该提供给青年Charles一点信息，只是他不知该从何说起。他不准备解释David（注2）的事情，那显然不是一个有趣的话题。他倒可以说说学校的情况，可惜那些在之前都已经被他讲完了。他应当谈谈Charles的为人，还有他的成就——在当代变种人权利运动中享有世界级的最高威望。还有关于他的传记书，让万磁王像脑残粉一样穷追不舍于各种馆厅的Charles的言论。还有那双明亮的目光，那极具感染力的激情。还有他俩总能时常聚个餐，喝点小酒，在公园散个步，不管他乐不乐意Charles总能让他大笑不止。还有他是如何的顽固，如何的果敢。万磁王想告诉他Charles的能力将会强大到如何不可置信的程度，如何让理念不同的自己感到心悦诚服。他想聊聊Charles常穿的那套特别衬他闪亮目光的蓝色西装，还有他抬头挺胸，正襟危坐，一副威严不可侵犯的气派。他想告诉青年Charles他有多么迷人而又威风凛凛。然而最后脱口而出的却只剩下一句：“Charles他……棒极了。”

万磁王的眼神从手中的蒜蓉面包升起，发觉Charles正用一种似是怜悯的表情看向他。这引得他疑惑道：“怎么了？”

“你仍然爱着他。”Charles柔声道。

万磁王没有任何理由反驳。“是的，”他说，“一直都是。”

当服务生端着一杯红酒、两盘酸豆柠檬鸡再次进入视线的时候，万磁王没有察觉。他完全沉浸在自己的思绪中。他切下一块鸡肉，咬了一口，脑中想的却是自己还能不能回去见他的Charles，他的Charles是不是还安然无恙地存在于那个世界。

*

用完餐之后，两人饮着红酒聊了会儿天，便去城里散步了。回家时间比既定的晚了很久。整座大宅都暗了，其余人基本都已就寝，只留下门厅的灯光还亮着。于是他俩一起爬上那架豪华的楼梯，安静地穿过走廊，来到Charles的卧室。

青年Charles在门口停下，转向万磁王，表情有些羞涩。“你想不想……”他示意那扇门，问对方想不想进来，想不想回到Charles的房间继续留宿。若是几天前，万磁王肯定会说“想”。

但这回他却摇头拒绝了。“我还是回自己房间睡吧。”并不是说他不想跟Charles睡一起。他想要的是他的Charles，而眼前这位只能算是那人的影子。

无需赘言，鉴于Charles看起来能够理解。“那么，晚安。”他说。“谢谢你的晚餐。”

万磁王轻轻将手搭上青年Charles的肩膀，吻了吻他的面颊道：“晚安。”

待房门在Charles身后关上，他转身回往自己的卧室。这时Penny突然出现在视线中，就像几天前那晚，她从房间里探出脑袋来看向他。

“好啊，Penny。”

“你们刚才去了哪里？”她走出门廊问。

“我跟Charles刚才去吃晚饭了。现在很晚，你该回去睡觉了。”他领着她重新回到房间的床上，给她塞好棉被。

“我以为你走了。”她用毯子盖住下巴，小声说。“我以为你再也不回来了。”

“你怎么会这么想？不是跟你说过我俩只是出去吃个饭么。”

房间里的灯光有些忽明忽暗，于是万磁王使用能力将它调整了一下。

“我知道，但是，”她撅起小嘴，“说了只是去吃个饭，却花了这么久时间。”

万磁王坐上床沿，捋了捋Penny的头发。作为一个小姑娘，在经历那么多次辗转之后，自然会担心自己会否再次被遗弃。“我哪里也不会去，”话虽这么说，他却明白这不是真心的，哪天他肯定会离开，回去他自己的世界。于是他改口道：“Charles哪里也不会去。房子在这里，大家都会为你留在这里，一直在。可能之后有几天我会表现得比较奇怪，我会跟现在的我有点不太一样。不过你不用担心，好么？那是我的问题，跟你没关系。”

她疑惑地凝视着他，什么也没说。

“至少我可以保证，”万磁王说，“不会有人因为出去吃顿晚饭就再也不回来。”

“好吧。”她说。

她看起来信服了。于是万磁王亲了亲她的前额，道了声晚安，便回去自己的房间。

他一边爬上床一边想着，或许这件事是真的发生了——他于一夜之间回到1962，并在这里度过数个夜晚。或许自己睡了一觉又会回到未来，说不定就在今晚。但他不去想自己将会回到哪里，回去之后又会发生什么事。他辗转反侧了几个小时，思考着，担忧着，却都是徒劳，直到想起唯一一件他能做的事情。他爬了起来。

房里有一张桌子。他从抽屉里找出一支笔，一张纸。如果明早在这具身体中醒来的人是Erik，他得给他留个信。

“照顾好PENNY。”他写道，写完便将纸条贴上镜框。Erik肯定能看到的。

好极了。他想。自己终于能睡个安稳觉了。

不，等等。他重新打亮房灯，将纸条从镜子上扯下来。这不是他的风格，但以防万一，他得额外加上一些信息以示明确性。

“还有，跟CHARLES在一起。”

*

次日早上，万磁王一醒来便瞧见自己在凌晨两点贴在镜子上的那张纸条。时代依然是1962年，自己真是够傻的。他让纸条贴在原处没去管它。

飞快地穿好衣服，万磁王按时来到厨房，刚好遇上X战警们正在开会。不是X战警，他提醒自己，这条时间线是不同的。但不管怎样这里总会出现差不多的情形。Charles斜靠着厨房柜台站立，啜着一杯茶。Alex，Azazel，Janos和Angel坐在桌前，而魔形女和野兽在旁边忙活。Sean陪着Penny玩耍。显然是他被指派了保姆的工作。

“我没打搅到你们吧？”万磁王走进房间问道。

“没有，”Charles说，“我们都盼着你能加入进来呢。”

“你该早点叫醒我。”他给自己冲了一杯咖啡。“话说你们在讨论什么？”

“CIA的事情。”Angel插话道。

野兽清了一下嗓子，“早间我们看到报纸上有一则新闻，报导了一个走失的孩子。是个十五岁的女孩，Charles在Cerebro里探测到她，也做了记录。当时没来得及去找。我们怀疑CIA介入了此事。”

“怀疑？”Alex哼声道。

“我们没有确凿证据，”Charles接口道，“但我们也不能一直等到为时已晚。Erik，你说过你知道他们都把变种人关在哪些地方。你还记得吗？”他用心声告诉万磁王：我没跟他们说真话，只说了你之前在CIA的地方呆过一段时间。

“弗吉尼亚州西南角，蓝岭山脉，他们在那里有一处变种人研究机构。这个时间点来看应该才刚开始运行。估计Moira也不知道这个。”

“那你是从何得知的？”魔形女问。

万磁王扫了一眼Charles。他已经忘了当时自己是怎么找到那个机构的确切位置。时隔太久，他必须编造一个借口。“几周前在我呆的地方，我在办公室里找到了一份文件。”

“而你现在才提起这事？”

Charles说：“之前我们得优先对付Shaw的问题。也就几天前我们才得知他们掳走了一些变种人。所以现在我们要采取行动了。Hank，‘黑鸟’何时能够就位？”

“今天下午就能起飞。”

“很好，”Charles说，“这样的话我们今天下午就准备出发。”

Charles总是那么出色，威严，而又高明。万磁王深知这些。他已经很久没有站在同一阵线上欣赏那人运筹帷幄地领导X战警们出动的模样了。这给他留下了深刻的印象。

在众人制定计划的时候，万磁王的神思游走开去。留在这里，参与这一切的人应当是Erik。他想。本应是Erik身处此时此地，陪在青年Charles的身边，焦切地等待行动。他为此感到抱歉。Charles时不时过来发问几句，万磁王嘴上应声，但大多时间他只是站在一旁让那些年轻人去准备飞航的事宜。他当然十分支持这趟行程的必要性，只是对于一线工作他已经提不起那股劲罢了。

“Erik？”他听到Charles问道。

“嗯？抱歉我走神了。”

“我们刚才把计划又过了一边。你觉得可以么？”

万磁王还在云里雾里。“当然。”他说。“听着不错。”心里却有个声音告诉他，他不想去，他答应过Penny永远不离开，他宁愿呆家里照顾她，剩下的事情全部交给他们就行了。

也许，他想，他该退休了。

备战工作终于结束，每个人都回到自己的岗位准备飞往CIA设在山上的机构。除了万磁王。他径直向Penny和Sean玩耍的房间走去。

“你们俩在干什么？”他问。

Penny全速跑了过来，跃进他的臂弯。“我们在玩追人，现在轮到我追他！”

“就在这栋房子里玩追人？这个游戏应该出门才好玩，你觉得呢，Pen？我们出门去玩？”

她淘气地做了个鬼脸，拍了一下他的肩道：“追到喽！该你追了！”

他将她放下，慢慢地跟着她，让她先跑远一点。小姑娘跑出房间，溜过走廊，奔出后门来到花园。这是一个美丽的秋日。不穿外套在户外会稍稍感觉到一丝寒意。万磁王打算给她添一件衣服，不过他得先追上她才行。他回头张望，发现Sean并没有跟在身后。这里只剩他和Penny两人。

“快来抓我呀！”她欢笑着大叫道。万磁王追了上去。

他飞奔着经过碎石铺成的小道，越过篱笆和花丛。Penny已经跑到了草坪上，躲在一棵树背后咯咯偷笑着。他踏上草地，大喊一声“我来抓你了唷！”，于是她在树背后继续跑了起来。他奔过整片草坪，就在快要追上她的时候，他突然绊了一下，跌倒在地。

万磁王发现自己倒在了人行道上。他伸出手想要从地上爬起，却注意到自己的双手布满了皱纹和老年斑。他抬起头，看见有个人正在不远处飞奔：那并非Penny，而是一个绿皮肤的变种人，他跑出这条堆满垃圾桶的小巷，去往大街。万磁王吃痛地站起身，对自己膝盖和背脊上那些年迈而僵硬的关节感到很不习惯。待他走出小巷之时，早已不见刚才那人的身影。话说这是哪儿——34号街？他走到转角，来到第七大道上四处张望，也没找着人。好吧，不论那人是谁，从何来而将往何去，他让万磁王又回到七十岁了。

他叹了口气。

至少他的钱包还在，并且余额充足。看来逃跑的那个变种人并非小偷。万磁王没多想，先找了一家傍街的旅馆走了进去。他站在服务柜台前的等候区。这时一个年轻人看见了他，走上前道；“您好，先生，请问您需要我的帮助吗？”

“我想叫辆车。”

“我很乐意为你安排一辆。你想去哪里？”

“温切斯特。”

注1：参见《X战警：凤凰之挽歌》。  
注2：漫画中Charles与Moira的儿子。


	10. Chapter 10

现在是下午三点多，堵车堵得厉害。本来去塞勒姆中心只要一个小时，眼下已经过去两个小时了。幸好万磁王带足了现金。司机开门让他在门口下车的时候，他付了一大笔小费。

门牌上写着“Xavier高等教育学院”，而非“Xavier-Lehnsherr学院”。没有任何特殊含义。万磁王忽然意识到自己还未曾走过学校的正门。是否因为Erik不想冠名才这么写他倒无所谓，只要他还在这里，还跟Charles在一起就行了。假若他还住在这儿，那么作为这里的一份子，他就应该像一个普通人一样从正门进去，而不是未请自来地飞进Charles的窗户。

但如果自己真的住在这里，难道不会带个钥匙之类的东西吗？他站在门前搜寻口袋，空空如也，除了几个硬币和一张星巴克小票——显然今早他给自己买了杯卡布奇诺。那么他的胃痛就说得通了。

哔——  
嗒

大门慢慢打开，万磁王仍然呆立原地看着那张星巴克小票。他讶异地环顾四周，注意到一架安保摄像机——一定是屋里有人认出了他，为他开了门。那么，他确实属于这里了。这是第二条时间线，在里面等待他的将会是青年Charles，虽已不再年轻，但必定是他无疑。

然而这也将意味着他们已经相守一生，四十年。他一边走进大门一边提醒自己。这位Charles没有因他而受苦，某种程度上算是一种安慰：这就是他长久以来奢望的生活，即便无法拥有这份记忆。在他的记忆里只有他的Charles，那个他渴望了一生的人，此刻却已不复存在。

踏入大宅，没有人和他说话。学生们从他身边走过，但没有人接近他或者和他打招呼。大家都仅只瞥了他一眼就各忙各的去了。他又感知到四处弥漫的Wi-Fi了。看到走廊尽头有架电梯的时候，他心里咯噔了一下。想起这里是学校——不管创建者会不会使用，总会有无障碍通道——他才放下心，经过对面的走廊，走向Charles的办公室。就假设Charles的办公室依然在那里吧，或者那也可能是他自己的办公室。

他敲了敲们。

“进来吧。”

Charles的声音如是邀请道。万磁王有点不敢开门。他在脑海里想象着一个年迈的Charles，有着稀疏的棕色头发，站在梯子上，伸手去够书架上的课本。他想不好自己到底要不要推开门。

“进来吧。”Charles又喊了一声。

他深吸一口气，拧动门把，将门推开。

Charles坐在办公桌后面——确确实实地坐在轮椅上。他抬头看向万磁王，刹那间的表情变幻莫测。但很快他便恢复了平常的神色，低头去看桌面的文件。“下午好，万磁王，你是怎么找回今天来的？”声线中的一丝谐谑泄露了天机。

或许Charles是想装酷。确认眼前之人依然是他的Charles，万磁王感到如释重负。“我也不知道，总之我回来了。”他知道自己说这句话的时候一定笑得像个傻瓜。

闻言Charles抬起头，带着一抹淡淡的微笑：“在1962年玩得还开心么？”

万磁王脸色一沉：“是你？你做的？”

“不是我。”

“那怎么……”

“Erik来找我了。他长得跟你一样，但那毫无疑问是他。过去几天他都在这里，我们在一起商讨对策。今早他和Hank去找线索，Hank认为那可能是我们一位校友，一个绿色皮肤的年轻人干的。我们至今还没完全了解他的能力。我觉得他的直觉是对的。要是你能和Hank一起回来而不是把他丢在城里，那就更好了。不过我猜你并不知道他在场。没关系，Hank是个成年人，他可以自己回家。”

“Erik来过这里？”

“是的，他很……”Charles叹气，“他很难过。”

“难怪，他跳过了生命中的四十年。”

Charles和蔼地看着他。“我觉得他并不是为此难过。”

“嗯，”万磁王说，“当然不是了。”他在Charles桌前的一张椅子上坐下，用能力锁上了门。他想要开口，却不知道该从何说起。

“那么？”Charles捉狭似的笑起来，“1962年如何？你见到我了吗？我的头发呢？”

万磁王大笑起来。“浓密又亮丽，不过我更喜欢没头发的你。”

Charles翻起白眼，但看样子他被取悦了。

“可以问你一个问题吗？”万磁王问。

“当然。”

“Penny怎么样了？”

“谁？”

“Penny Malone，你用Cerebro找到的一个女孩。那时我们还在和CIA合作，她的能力跟语言有关。”

Charles回忆片刻，神色黯了一下。“我一出院就去找她，可惜为时已晚。”

“是CIA？”

Charles摇头。“是她祖父，而他居然没有受到任何惩罚。事实上，她在警方的档案里一直是失踪儿童，几个月后我还在牛奶盒上看到过她的照片*。我希望她是唯一一个我们没来得及救的孩子，可惜她只是一个开始。”

万磁王曾有过怀疑，而在确认了噩耗之后他唯有倍感心痛。

“你怎么认识她的？”Charles问。

“我们救了她，”万磁王说，“你我一起，我们及时找到了她——时间刚刚好，就在古巴之后的第二天，我们去找她，把她带了回家。她是个好孩子，你会喜欢她的。”

“古巴之后的第二天？那就是说……”

万磁王脸上现出悲伤的微笑。“我很高兴这次很顺利。大家都毫发无损，包括你。我们甚至都用不着下飞机。”他顿了一下。“没想到事情竟可以有如此截然不同的走向，真是令人震惊。”

“是啊，后知之明总是没错的。”Charles没有看他。显然那人宁可去研究桌面的木纹也不愿意和他对上眼。对于万磁王来说那不过是几天前的事，但对于Charles而言那已过了四十年，尽管从他神伤的模样看仿佛这件事就发生在昨天。

“Charles，对不起。”万磁王说。

Charles抬眼望向他，脸上挂着无力的微笑。“你没必要再次道歉。如果你每道歉一次我就攒一毛钱，那到现在我都能买下整个加勒比海了。古巴的事已经过去很久了，那只是一场意外。”

“我不是说古巴的事情，我是说之后发生的一切。”Charles挑起眉毛，万磁王继续说：“Charles，记得你受伤之时我曾请求你跟我一起走，你拒绝了……我以为……”他摇头。“一周之后我来看你，希望求得你的原谅，可你吻了Moira。野兽说你俩在一起了，还打算建所学校。一切发生得太快，我以为这是你一早策划好的。我以为你从未爱过我。我以为我们在一起的时光里你不过是利用了我。我无法承受。四十年来一想到你没有同样爱我，我痛苦不堪。直到我回到过去，得以重新了解一切……我想我错了。这么久以来，我都错了，对不起。”

Charles惊诧地看着他。“你觉得我从未爱过你？”

他点头。

“你怎么会这样想？”

“怎么不会？你说我们理念不同，然而仅过几天你就将我抛在一边开始了新生活。我花了数年时间才摆脱分离的痛苦，你却只用了短短一星期便走上正轨。”

Charles为他的话思索了片刻。“如果Hank告诉我你当时来过就好了。”他平静地陈述，“或许他是因为担心我因你遭罪，或许他只是不想让我伤心，我不确定。”他看着万磁王。“那时我深爱着你，你却在伤了我之后把我抛弃在那样荒芜的地方。”

“你说你不需要我。”

“我说我不同意你的观点，然后你就离开了。”

“但是，”万磁王急切地说，“这么多年，你只字不语。你肯定知道我的感受，至少了解一点。你肯定明白我有多爱你，还有你拒绝我的时候我有多难受，你为什么不说出来？”

Charles咽了一下。“是的，”他说，“我知道你爱我，但这不够。曾经你将你的信仰置于我之上。有一次就足够了，我不敢再试第二次。你热爱自己的信仰甚于爱我，我一直都懂，也选择接受。”

“不，Charles。”万磁王说，“我爱你，高于一切。”

Charles静默不答，双眼却已湿润。他转了转指间的笔，感到意外地深吸一口气，轻笑一声。

“我那时不知道。”万磁王说，“想到你和我分开了，想到你根本不爱我，我就痛不欲生。所以我也没有心思去奢望什么，一直都没有。”

“我确实爱着你，”Charles柔声道，“过去爱着，将来也爱。”

Charles坐在桌后纹丝不动，万磁王依然坐在他对面。但此时他们正微笑着看着彼此。万磁王的头盔在战斗中丢失了。没有了头盔，他们之间的情愫来回传播，在Charles小小的办公室里迸发，充盈，几乎要将他俩淹没。“那个……我在考虑是时候退休了。”万磁王近乎窒息地开口。

“是吗？”Charles露齿而笑。

“你对于我退休生活有没有什么想法？”万磁王欲擒故纵地问。

Charles大笑。“我可以想出几条，”他转起轮椅离开办公桌，向万磁王的方向驶来。“你有考虑过教书吗？”他抚上对方的脸颊问。

“只要你有地方让我安身就行。”

“我想我俩可以挤一挤。”Charles说，深深地吻上他，万磁王双臂环住Charles的肩膀。距上一次Charles吻他已时隔四十年，或者说是在几天前，却也是一生。然而就算再花上一辈子等待Charles赐他一吻，他也愿意。等待是值得的。

Charles笑着放开他，“再来一辈子？我希望等待就此结束。”

“只要你接纳我，只要你让我留下。”

“永远别走。”

“没问题，”万磁王咧嘴笑道，“只要你想。”

尾声

看到Charles在教职工大会开始十五分钟之后偷偷溜进会议室，Erik终于放心了。“很抱歉，很抱歉，”Charles边道歉边溜向自己的位置——与Erik相邻的首座。“我忘了时间，现在在讨论什么？”

Azazel十分夸张地叹了口气。“我们刚才在讨论关于亚利桑那分校的开幕仪式。”

“然后呢？”Charles问。

Erik合上面前的文件夹。“我不去。”

Ororo瞪着他。“校长，他们盼着你去呢。不能再像芝加哥分校开幕那样出岔子了。我们答应了他们你会在第一学期开学之时到场。”

“我知道，但是我不去。”Erik语气坚定，“我退休了。”

Charles转身看他，扬起眉毛。“你知道的，亲爱的，我开始怀疑你只有在不想干活的时候才会处于‘退休’状态。”

Charles的语气里不带谴责，只是开玩笑，却让整个房间的气氛都紧张起来。一直以来，众人眼中的Erik始终都维持着威严的姿态，对于年轻的职工更是如此。旁人始终敬称其为“校长”，“先生”，或者“教授”。亲耳听到Charles在大会上当众喊他“亲爱的”着实令人惊讶，似乎Charles正为他们窥视自己的私生活打开了一条门缝。某种程度上来说确实没错。关于他退休的话题是他们两人的专属领域。

斟酌片刻，Erik回答道：“我是半退休。”

Charles悄悄白了他一眼，Erik怀疑只有他发现了。“行吧，我自己去亚利桑那。”

这次大家都松一口气，Erik倒紧张了。“你去？”他突然问。

这几乎可以算是他们的另一个日常争端了。Erik心想。如果Charles继续工作，那他的退休还有什么意义？

“总得有人过去保证运作顺利。”Charles说，“而我挺乐意的。”

Charles总是那个愿意上前线的人，周游世界，为变种人斗争，发表演讲，而Erik一直支持着他。他始终牢记着另一个世界的教训。但他们正在变老。Charles快到七十岁了，Erik希望他可以放慢脚步。

何不叫其他人去？Ororo肯定不介意去亚利桑那一趟的，Erik想。

何不让我们一起去？Charles回应他，我们可以待久一点，就当是休假嘛。

Erik不想回答Charles。Charles显然知道Erik不想去。他想留在这里，在家里，留在纽约，和家人们一起。他不想待在沙漠地区整日工作。不管Charles怎么说，在亚利桑那两周建立新分校如果算是休假，那就和Erik的退休一样——只是说说而已。他用不着开口，Charles知道。

静默的片刻，他突然想起亚利桑那分校开幕式那天恰好是Libby七岁生日。上个月她每天都提醒他要记得，而现在离那天还有两个月呢。她是Penny最小的孩子，却也是唯一的女儿，和Penny当年简直是一模一样。如果Charles要他在八月的沙漠和孙女的生日之间抉择，根本都用不着选。他都已经订好生日蛋糕了。

Charles轻拍他大腿，叹气。“我们可以稍后再讨论谁要去亚利桑那，”他对大家说，“还有其他更紧迫的事务有待解决。”

教职工会议通常都要花一两个小时，不过今天他们只用了四十五分钟通览议事日程。Erik没有怎么说话，大家似乎都注意到这一点，因为好几个人都征询道“这样可以吗，校长？”。每次被问到他都同意了，不是因为他确实同意，只是，他的心思飘到别处去了，而且他相信他们都胸有成竹。他已经掌管这所学校三十五年多了，不管他们讨论什么话题，他肯定都一清二楚。

终于他听到Charles说，“好啦，我想差不多了，会议结束。”

Erik正要起身，Charles按住他的手腕。“留步。”Charles说，Erik坐了回去。

全部人都离开之后，Charles握住Erik的手。

“你还好吗？”Erik问。

“该我问你才是。”Charles悉心打量着他。“你好像心烦意乱，一句话都不说，连我们谈技能训练的时候也没说。是亚利桑那的事？”

Erik叹气。“不是，不是那回事。”

“可是你有心事。你一天脾气都不太好啊。”他笑了，“我是说，比平时更严重点。”

Erik拉起Charles的手送到嘴边，吻上他十指的关节。“什么事儿也没有，只是，”他觉得说出来太傻了，但这可是Charles，没有什么是不能告诉他的，而且他确实无所不知。“我和万磁王——当年我们交换身体穿越后到达的就是今天。我想自己只是为这件事分心了。”

“哦，亲爱的。”Charles说，轻抚Erik脸庞。“那么那个世界和我们这边相比，怎么样？”

“没得比。”

全文完

注：美国一度流行把失踪儿童的启示印在牛奶盒上，因为几乎家家户户都买牛奶，所以能增加找到的机会，在上世纪80年代尤其多见。


End file.
